Wind Beneath My Wings
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 fic Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
Italics - flashback

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Prologue

"Grandpa Jazz!" Shouted two little voices, the aging saboteur turned to see two small Cybertronians running toward him. One of the little sparklings was golden and black in color, whilst its sibling looked just like a mini version of Jazz. Both of the little sparklings wore a visor similar to his own.

"Whoa! Hold ya turbo-horses." Jazz said "what's the rush?"

"Can you tell us a story?" The black and gold sparkling asked.

"What you want to hear about?" The old saboteur inquired.

"Tell us about Grandfather." The mini Jazz sparkling replied.

"Yeah, like when you met him."

"You're sure you want to hear that one? It's a pretty long story." Jazz asked as he scrutinized the two youngsters. The two little ones glanced at one another before looking up at their grand-creator.

"Please?" The sparklings pleaded with big wide optics that could almost be translated as the turbo-puppy eyed look.

"Okay."

"Yay!" The two sparklings shouted in excitement before sitting down on the floor in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Jazz sighed and smiled before launching into his tale.

(Flashback)

Jazz was a simple musician from Kaon living on Cybertron during the Golden Age. He was carefree and happy, but he had a secret. He always wanted to know what if felt like to fly. When ever he was alone and had free time, he would stare up at the sky and watched the Cybertronians that had been blessed with the gift of flight. Unlike ground bound bots like himself. Watching the flyers pull amazing stunts was the most beautiful thing Jazz could ever see.

_Someday, I'll meet one and ask if I can take a ride._ He thought to himself _Just to see what it's like to be off the ground._

He watched the sky dreamily. "Yo, whatcha starin' at, Jazz?" asked his good friend Blaster.

"Just the flyer, Blaster." Jazz said "It must be cool seeing all of Cybertron up there."

"Yeah, but I don't mind the ground," smiled Blaster. "Quit daydreamin' and grab a drink with me."

"Okay..." Jazz followed his friend into a near by club.

Blaster smiled, the music and chatter was inviting. He led Jazz over to a table. A bar maid came over to them. "What can I get you two?"

"Hide grade, please." Blaster said with a smile.

"Same for me too," said Jazz.

"Coming right up." As the bar maid went to get the cubes, the door to the club opens to let more in.

"Why are we here? You know I don't drink."

"Relax, we're just here to hang out." Out of the corner of his optic, Jazz saw a group of flyers, one of them had a black and white paint job.

"You should drink. You need to loosen up a little."

"No...I'm just fine with out it."

"Not even just a little bit?"

"No, not even a little."

"Your father used to drink a little bit. He wasn't afraid of a little high grade."

"Don't you dare use my father in such a way!"

Jazz watched, his optics on the black and white. _He looks cute..._

"You shouldn't have done that, Jetstorm. You know how sensitive he is. If Prowl doesn't want to drink, he shouldn't have to."

"Awww come on, nothing will go wrong with just a little drink." the mech called Jetstorm said with a smirk.

"Just drop it," said one of the others.

"Let him be. Let's just relax and get along. We're all wing mates here."

"Yea, let's just get ourselves a table." Jazz watched the one called, Prowl as the group walked by.

"Yo Jazz, get ya head out of the clouds. Flyers don't usually hang out with us ground types."

Jazz didn't head his friend. "What are YOU looking at, ground pounder?" sniffed Jetstorm.

"Jetstorm...please..." Prowl said.

"Know your place."

"Leave him alone."

"He's not bothering me."

Jazz stared after Prowl. Jetstorm glared as the group walked past and sat at a nearby table.

"Jetstorm, he's not hurting anyone. Who said flyers can't interact with ground types anyway?" said Prowl.

"Says other flyers." Jetstorm said.

"My mother was a ground type, did you know that?" Prowl said.

"Well yeah...but... Never mind..." he growled as they all sat down.

"Here you go," smiled the Barmaid as she set Jazz and Blaster's drinks down in front of them. This caused Jazz to break from his musings and turn his attention back to Blaster.

"Love at first sight, Jazzman?"

"Blaster...is it wrong to fall in love with a flyer?"

"Nah man. That's just a social standard. So what? Primus made us all. No ones better or any different."

"I guess ya right." Jazz said as he glanced back at the table were the group of flyers sat. Blaster just smiled at him as they drank.

Prowl couldn't help but stare at Jazz from across the room. "Why you looking at that stupid ground pounder for?" said Jetstorm, getting drunk. Prowl and Jazz's optics met. Both mechs blushed madly and turned away.

"You fancy him, don't you?" one of the others said with a smile.

"I guess..." Prowl said shyly.

"Bout time you at least started flirting."

"I don't know..."

"If I remember correctly, your father started dating your mom when he wasn't much older than you." Prowl blushed again.

"A stupid ground pounder's not worth your time. Now look over there," smirked Jetstorm. "There's a fine little flyin number." Jetstorm, very drunk now, got up out of his seat. He pulled Prowl out of his seat. He dragged him over to a small passenger plane femme. "Hey there, fine thing. I'd like to introduce ya to my buddy here."

"J-Jetstorm..." Prowl said "Please don't mind him, he's drunk on high grade."

"Hmmm, well keep him in line," she said as she turned away.

"C'mon, Prowl... There's another flyer over there."

He dragged Prowl past where Blaster and Jazz were sitting. Both of them stared at each other, blushing again. "Jetstorm...please..." Prowl beg trying to get his friend's hand off his arm.

"I'm just trying to hook you up," he hiccupped.

"I don't need help, and you're drunk."

"I am not!" Jazz looked at him and decided to try and help.

"Hey man, ease up okay? Yer causin a scene."

"Shut up ground pounder. This is flyer business." Jetstorm slurred as he went face to face with Jazz.

"I'm just trying to keep the peace," he said as he helped Prowl away from Jetstorm. The two blushed at each other.

"Oh...Oh! I see what's going on... You like my buddy Prowl here, do ya? What do you think you're doing! You think you're good enough for my friend! Fat chance!" he said as he tackled Jazz.

"Jetstorm!" Prowl shouted. He started to drunkenly punch Jazz. He tried to dodge but it was hard. Even drunk, a flyer had certain advantages over a ground type.

"Bar fight!" some random mechs shouted excitedly. Prowl watched worriedly unsure what to do at first. Jazz did his best to push Jetstorm off of him. He didn't want to hurt the flyer by hitting him.

"Jetstorm...please don't hurt him." Prowl said.

"Stupid ground pounder thinks he's good enough to even look at you!" he said, punching Jazz in the chest. Prowl grab one of Jetstorm's wings. "Ahhh!"

"Jetstorm! That's enough!" called the other flyer at Prowl's table. He grabbed Jetstorm around his torso and pulled him away from Jazz. The black and white was bleeding from his injuries.

Prowl rushed over to Jazz very worried. "You okay?" he asked as he knelt down next to him.

Jazz blushed as Prowl checked over his injuries. "...Y-Yeah... I...should be..."

"We're leaving, Jetstorm, let's go."

"Let go of me!"

"No! You're drunk! Sorry, Prowl. See ya later." The other flyers from the table dragged Jetstorm out.

Blaster rushed over. "Jazz!"

"...I-I'm okay Blaster..."

"You sure you're alright?" Prowl said as he helped Jazz to stand. Jazz blushed deeper and turned away.

"Y-Yeah...fine..."

"You should see a medic just in case."

"I agree with Prowl."

"...Okay..." Jazz blushed as Prowl led him out of the bar and back to the Iacon base. Blaster followed.

"I'm sorry about my friend there." Prowl said.

"That's why I don't over energize."

"Thanks for helping my buddy," said Blaster. "My name's Blaster."

"I'm Prowl."

"Name's Jazz."

Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit. "It's the same reason why I don't drink high grade." he said.

"Yeah," smiled Blaster. "Jazz and I always drink together, to keep an optic on each other."

Prowl smiled a bit. "You two are such good friends." he said.

"Yeah... I'm sure you're tight with your gang there too," smiled Blaster.

"Not really... I don't know them too well..." Prowl said.

Jazz looked at him sadly. "You...You don't have any friends?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not really. Not as good as friends as you two are."

"Well, consider yourself MY best friend," smiled Jazz. "Next to Blaster of course."

"Any new best friend of Jazz's is a buddy o' mine," Blaster said.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with a flyer?"

"Why not? Ain't no one said we couldn't."

"I...I've always been jealous of flyers..." Jazz said.

"Why?" Prowl asked.

"Just always loved the sky, man. Wanted to see Cybertron in all its beauty ya know? Be up there with the stars... I mean, I don't mind bein' on the ground. Love music, love drivin'... Just want to taste the sky and catch a view."

Prowl smiled a bit. "...Maybe...sometime, I'll take you up and show you..." he said shyly.

"...Really?" he blushed. Prowl nodded. Jazz smiled at him, his optics drifting to the lovely pair of wings. Prowl blushed, his wings fluttering a bit.

"Shouldn't we go inside, to the med bay?"

"...Right..." Prowl said, moving his optics away from Jazz and continued their trek to the medical bay. Jazz started to wonder why he never seen Prowl before if he knew were the Medical Bay was.

"Prowl?" he asked.

"...Yes?"

"How come I've never seen ya around? I've been here at Iacon my whole life, especially since Optimus made base here. Ya know where the Bay is, so I know you've gotta be here somewhere. How come I've never seen ya?"

"Ahh...well..." Prowl started.

"Flyers are in separate areas for different things. A lot of 'em have different quarters to accommodate them. 'Sides, they do recon and a lot of scout missions or somethin'," said Blaster.

"Oh." Jazz said. Prowl just nodded, knowing most of what Blaster said was right.

"We're here," Prowl said as he walked through the open doors.

"What in the Pit happened to you, Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"Awww well Ratch..." Jazz started.

"Jetstorm got drunk and decided to pick a fight with him." Prowl said.

"A bar fight! Jazz!"

"He didn't start it, doc bot," said Blaster. "Like Prowl said, it was his wingmate, Jetstorm."

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz, sit your aft on that berth. That youngling could never hold his high grade anyway... Got an ego, he does. Wouldn't be surprised if he changed to the 'Cons." He looked over Jazz's wounds and started cleaning them and patching them up. "You two can go if you want."

Prowl nods a bit. "I'll...see you around then, Jazz?"

"...Y-yeah..."

"Later, Jazzman."

"Bye Blaster." Ratchet waited for them to leave.

He turned to Jazz. "Jazz...I don't want you hanging around Prowl anymore."

"What ya mean Ratch?" Jazz asked surprised. Was Ratchet just like Jetstorm?

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, some flyers don't like ground types. Jetstorm is one of them. I don't want you in my med bay every day just because Jetstorm doesn't like you. It's too dangerous for you to hang out with him."

"...But Ratch... Jetstorm isn't really Prowl's friend..."

"They're stationed together and they spend enough time together. I wish I had the power to make all those dumb afts see straight. I want everyone to just get along, but that doesn't always happen. I have no problems with Prowl. Jetstorm is around him enough for you to be in harms way. I just don't want you in that dumb aft's path." Jazz sighed sadly. "Jazz," he started as he examined his work before moving to Jazz's chest. "I want you to promise me you'll stay away from Prowl."

"...Sure Ratch..." He winced, both from losing a new friend, and because Ratchet was working on some sensitive wiring and plating.

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

"...It's okay Ratch..." Jazz said sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl made his way through the base. He didn't want to go back to the flyer's side of the base at the moment. "Prowl!" shouted a voice as a blur of gray and black nearly tackled him to the ground in a big hug.

"Hi, Bluestreak," he said with a smile as he recovered.

"I miss you!"

"Blue, we live in the same base." Prowl said.

"But on different sides! I wish you stay with us and not the flyers."

"I have to. I work with them and I need the special quarters, Blue. You know you can come see me anytime you want. Flyers are a bit more receptive to door wings than regular ground types."

"Yeah...but still..."

"Bluestreak, our cousin is right." said a blue door winged mech that appeared.

"Hi, Smokescreen." The older mech smiled.

"You're back early from the pub. Everything alright?" Bluestreak asked. "Jetstorm cause trouble again? He's always getting drunk. When will he ever learn?"

"He...he picked a fight with a mech named Jazz..."

"Jazz! Hey! I know Jazz. He's my friend. He's best buds with Blaster. You met Jazz? He alright?"

"He's with Ratchet right now but I think he's alright..." Prowl said.

"Oh, that's good. I'll go visit him right now," Bluestreak smiled. "See ya later, Prowl."

"Bye Bluestreak..." Prowl said with a small smiled as he watch the younger mech go.

"So, you're friends with Jazz huh?"

Prowl tried to hide his blush. "W-What made you say that, Smokescreen?" he asked.

"I can tell," he smiled. "Besides, you just told me, blushing like that."

"I guess I can't hide anything from you..." Prowl said.

"Yep. I'm beginning to think you like him more then just a friend."

"M-Maybe..." Smokescreen just smiled more.

"Smokescreen...is that wrong?"

"Why ask a thing like that? Your father and mother sure didn't mind it."

"I guess not..." He smiled inwardly to himself.

"You're worried of what Jetstorm and the other flyers will think."

"Well, Jetstorm DID hurt Jazz in a bar fight today."

"Well he was drunk."

"Still, he has a short fuse too."

"I guess we can just see how it goes and figure it out from there." Prowl nodded.

* * *

Back in Medical Bay, Jazz was crying a little. Bluestreak was in disbelief. He never knew Jazz to cry, not in the medical bay at least. "Jazz what's wrong?"

Jazz looked up, trying to wipe the coolant from his optics. "...It's nothing Blue..." he said.

"I doesn't seem like nothing to me," he said. Ratchet was back in his office, having left Jazz to rest.

"...Ya won't understand..."

"Try me, I'm your friend."

"...I made a new friend today..."

"Why is that making you upset?"

"...Cause he's a flyer and Ratch said I shouldn't hang around him anymore..."

"But Ratchet's not like that," said Bluestreak. "Why would he say that?"

"...He just don't want meh hurt again..."

"Why... Jetstorm! It's because Jetstorm is a pure elitist dumb aft! Aww, Jazz..." he said as he pulled him into a hug.

Jazz looked surprised. "...How did you now who hit meh?" he asked.

"Prowl told me." he said "He's my cousin."

Jazz cried a little harder. "Then I can't hang out with you either... Not if yer with Prowl."

"That's not all true." he said "Prowl sometimes hangs with us away from the other flyers."

"But Ratchet said..."

"I think he meant, don't go looking for Prowl. If you let Prowl choose to see you and hang out with you, then it's his fault. Jetstorm can't blame you if Prowl makes the choice."

"What's this nonsense about not being able to see me? Is that why you're so upset?" Prowl asked worriedly, having come to see Jazz.

"Ratchet told Jazz he didn't want him to hang out with you cause of Jetstorm might hurt him again." Bluestreak said.

Prowl growled, optics thinning in rage. He came over to Jazz. "Ratchet was just trying to keep you out of trouble. You don't have to worry about not seeing me anymore. I don't want to give up a friendship so easily."

"...Really?" Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. "If Ratchet is so keen to you not coming to me to see me, I'll just come to you instead." Bluestreak smiled. He knew Prowl always came up with good ideas.

Jazz dried his optics. "Th-That's great..." he smiled.

"You should probably get some rest. If Ratchet hasn't released you yet, he must want you to stay and rest. You should probably rest up. We don't an angry medic on our hands." said Bluestreak.

"O-Okay..." Jazz said.

"I'll leave you alone. C'mon Prowl."

"I think I'll stay, keep him company. If that's alright with you, Jazz."

Jazz couldn't help but blush again. "...I-If ya want..."

Prowl smiled. Bluestreak smiled happily as he left. Prowl sat down on the edge of the berth. "You should get some rest." Jazz laid down. He blushed when he felt Prowl's hand grab his. Prowl smiled a bit.

"...M-Maybe we should...slow down...build a friendship first?"

Prowl slowly remove his hand from Jazz's. "...I guess you're right." he said "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay...I just... I just don't want us to just be lovers. I want us to be best friends first. It...It'll keep Jetstorm away from me..."

"...Okay..." Both smiled at each other. Jazz closed his optics and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

The next morning, Ratchet found Prowl asleep against the berth as Jazz slept peacefully. He sighed. He knew Jazz would get hurt again being near Prowl with the other flyers still not liking ground types. Jazz woke first. He slowly sat up and noticed Ratchet nearby. "It's...It's not what it looks like!" he defended.

"Really? I told you Jazz it's not safe hanging around with him."

"Prowl came in here himself. He chose to stay." Prowl had then slowly came out of recharge himself. "Prowl...tell Ratchet what you told me last night."

Prowl looked up at Ratchet. "Ratchet, Jazz can and will be with me. If he can't come to me I'll just come to him."

"Then I hold you responsible for anything that aft of a wingmate does to him."

"It will be alright." Prowl said.

"Alright then. I trust you, Prowl. Just keep an optic on your stupid wingmate." Prowl nodded. Ratchet sighed in relief. "I really didn't want to hurt either of you, I was just doing my job. Maybe you can show the other flyers not to be so elitist."

"I will try Ratchet." Prowl said.

"You're free to go, Jazz, just take it easy. I'm not letting you back to full duty yet."

"Okay Ratch." Prowl helped him up and the two left.

* * *

"Show me where your quarters are?" Prowl asked gently.

"...I don't know..." Jazz said as they walked down the hall.

"You're still worried about Jetstorm?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But he will hurt me again if he finds out..."

"I will deal with it." Prowl said "Not all flyers hate ground types."

"Like your creators?" Prowl nodded. "I like to meet them." Prowl looked sadly away. "What's wrong?"

"My father had been missing since I was a sparkling...my mother died in the first Decepticon attack just when I was just learning how to fly..."

"I'm...I'm sorry Prowl. I'm sure your father is still alive and out there some where." Prowl was still staring sadly at the floor. "Who took care of you?"

"Ironhide...he was friends with my father."

"I knew old Ironhide had a soft spot somewhere in there."

"...Yeah...my...my mom was his sister. He promised to look after me in case something happened..."

Jazz put an arm around him. "I'm glad he was there for ya... I'm sorry 'bout yer mom..."

"It's okay..." Prowl said.

Jazz just smiled solemnly. "Well, here we are." He keyed in the code. "Home sweet home." Prowl smiled as they walked in Jazz's quarters.

There was a shelf against one wall. There was a lot of music stored on it as well as some odds and ends. There was a picture of him as a sparkling among pictures of him and Blaster. There were some pictures of him with Bluestreak too. There were a lot of books and data pads on some shelves too. A few music players, including a portable one were on Jazz's desk. "Your quarters are very lived in." Prowl said with small smile.

"Yep... I like just chillin." Prowl smiled again. Jazz plopped down unceremoniously on his berth. He took the remote to the music player and turned it on. "Oh yeah...dig this beat," he smiled as he tossed the remote aside. Prowl blinks a bit. "Whatsa matter?"

"It's nothing." Prowl said.

"Is it the music?"

"No, it's not that really."

"Then what's up?"

"Just...how relaxed and carefree you can be."

"Worryin doesn't get anything done. Why go through life bein uptight and ready for a battle?"

"..."

"You should set aside some time for yerself, Prowl."

"It's hard..." Prowl said "Not with the others..."

"Well, if they really are yer friends, they'd understand. Just talk with 'em." Prowl looked down at the floor. Jazz turned the music off. He hopped off the berth and came over to him. "...Prowler..." Prowl slowly looked up at him. "Something's botherin' ya, I can tell."

"I just..." Prowl blushed a bit.

"Just what? You never thought of yourself, only about your position and everyone else?" Prowl nodded a bit. Jazz patted him on the shoulder. "Well how about right now?" he smiled. Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled back. "Hey, let's go get some morning energon. I bet Blaster and Bluestreak are waiting for us."

"Okay." Jazz led Prowl out his room and down the hall.

* * *

In the Recreation Room, Blaster and Bluestreak happily waved the two over to their table. "Over here Jazz!"

Jazz brought Prowl over to them. "You sit tight and I'll get us two cubes."

"Are you sure Jazz?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jazz went over to the dispenser.

"Move ground pounder!" yelled Jetstorm, suffering a hangover from yesterday.

"Leave him alone," chastised one of Prowl's other wingmates. He held Jetstorm back. "Go ahead, Jazz."

"Thanks." Jazz said as he took two cubes. He went back over to the table. Jetstorm just grumbled and was too preoccupied with the other wingmates. "Here ya go, Prowler."

"...Thanks Jazz."

"So, Ratchet okay with everything?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah, he said I'm responsible for Jetstorm."

"That's good. So that means you and Jazz can hang out then. I'm so happy for you both. Now we can all be friends," smiled Bluestreak. Prowl smiled back.

Jazz smiled back as well. "So, I'm glad you're feelin better," smiled Blaster. "It's nice having a flyer around."

"Yeah." Jazz said, his smile getting bigger.

"So, I heard there was quite a scene yesterday. I heard your wing mate Jetstorm was badly drunk. Can you tell us about it?" asked Bluestreak, trying to make morning conversation as everyone drank.

"...Well..." Prowl started.

"I'll help fill in if you get stuck," smiled Blaster.

"Well, we just walked in and sat down. I met optics with Jazz as we sat down. SilverWind and I started talking, so I looked away. Jetstorm tried convincing me to get some high grade."

"Yeah, and you kept starin at my buddy Jazz here," smiled Blaster. "You two kept staring at each other."

"...Y-Yeah..." Prowl blushed. Jazz blushed too. Both friends smiled. "Jetstorm didn't like it at all..." sighed Prowl. "SilverWind kept telling him to back off."

"Things got interesting when that femme totally dismissed him," laughed Blaster.

"Yeah...that was pretty funny," laughed Jazz. "He was so far gone." Prowl laughed as well. It was amazing how Jetstorm got himself into such a state and such bad situations. "That...That dumb aft can't hold his high grade for anything!" laughed Jazz. Everyone laughed with him.

"You think that's funny, slagger?" growled a familiar voice. Prowl turned to him.

"What do you want, Jetstorm?"

"I came to find you so we could have morning energon like we always do and I find you here? You're sitting with these Pitspawn ground types?" he shouted.

"Jetstorm, one of them just happens to be my cousins." Prowl said.

"I don't care about that!" He turned to Jazz. He grabbed his arm and got in his face. "YOU! You put him up to this! You dragged him over to sit with you! I told you, you're not good enough for flyers! You don't have a chance with him!"

"Jetstorm, let go of him!" Prowl said, standing up from the table.

"Why should I? He needs to be put in his place!"

"No, it's you who have to be put in his place." Prowl said "You are giving flyers a bad name."

"He's turning you into a sympathizer." He pushed Jazz away using his arm to force him down.

"Hey! Not cool! We were just fine until you started causin trouble," warned Blaster.

"Jetstorm, get back to you table." Prowl said.

"Jetstorm!" whined SilverWind as he came over.

"Make me, Prowl. I'm your wing mate, you can't disrespect me."

"I can, and I will." Prowl said.

"Yeah right... That ground pounder's not worth our friendship."

"Jetstorm, stop this..." said SilverWind, reaching out a hand.

"Friendship? What friendship?" Prowl challenged. "You're an elitist that doesn't like ground transformers. Besides, you don't know much about me. You're always yelling or drunk and you force me into drinking. You don't respect me except when we're battling. Even then, you don't always."

"Oh ho! So I'm not your friend and HE is? You ARE a sympathizer! I guess dear old dad was too. Your father must have been some kind of idiot to bond with a ground pounder!" Jazz was too scared of Jetstorm to react. Everyone else gasped.

"That's too far!" SilverWind chastised.

Prowl looked very upset. He never cried, but a few silent tears fell. "H-How...How dare you...?" He growled and grabbed Jetstorm in a choke hold. "How DARE you disrespect my father! You've got your head up in the clouds so high all you see is yourself! Flyers and ground types can get along just fine! I've seen it! My father held no elitist ideals! He never held one type higher than the other! We're all Cybertronians and we're all equal! As for friendship, you were NEVER my friend! You never will be! You may be my wing mate, but that's all you'll ever be! You'll never be ANYTHING great like my father if you continue to be so racist!" He stomped off.

"Prowl!" Bluestreak called after him.

SilverWind put his hand up. "Let him be, Blue. He needs to calm down. As for you," he glared as he turned to Jetstorm. "Apologize to Jazz."

"What...?" he asked, still irked by Prowl's actions.

"Apologize to Jazz," SilverWind said as he pushed him over. Blaster was helping Jazz off the floor. Jetstorm looked at him, then over at Jazz. "Apologize to him for hurting him yesterday and just a little while ago."

"...But..."

"Should I bring Prowl back in here?"

"No... I'm fine... I'll...I'll do it..."

SilverWind pushed him over to Jazz. "Alright, go ahead."

"...Alright ground pounder...I mean... Jazz. I...I'm sorry..."

"A-a-apology...accepted..."

"I...I guess if Prowl says its okay, then its okay. I'll respect you, but I won't like you." With that, he walked away.

"Don't worry," said SilverWind. "That's good. That means he won't hurt you anymore."

"...Oh..." Jazz said, still recovering from what just happened.

"Not all of us flyers are like Jetstorm." SilverWind said.

"...Yeah..."

"Thanks Silver," said Blaster.

"I'd better get going." With that, SilverWind left.

"You sure you're alright, Jazz? I mean, you just released a little while ago. He seemed like he shoved you pretty hard."

"...I'm sure..."

"You don't sound sure," said Blaster.

"I'm gonna go after Prowl. He may be upset, but I'm his cousin. See you later, Jazz. Feel better, okay?"

"...Okay..." Jazz said. Bluestreak raced off.

"Maybe finishing your energon will help," Blaster said as he helped Jazz sit back down. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright."

* * *

Bluestreak walked through the base until he found Prowl. "Prowl, you okay?" The flyer was sitting outside on one of the balconies of the great city. "Prowl?"

He was looking up towards the sky, coolant slowly falling from his optics. _Father...where are you...?_

Bluestreak came over and sat next to him. "Prowl...? At least say something..."

"...I-I...I really miss him Blue..."

He pulled him into a hug. "Me too... He's probably fighting hard on some distant planet." Prowl nodded a bit. "Jetstorm is foul mouthed with a short fuse. Don't take anything he says to spark."

"Is...is Jazz okay?"

"Yeah. He's a little shaken up, but he'll be alright."

"I'm glad..."

Bluestreak smiled. "Are YOU alright?"

"Yeah..."

Bluestreak hugged him tighter in the hug before letting go. "I'm gonna get going now. Let me know if you need anything. I'm sure Blaster and Jazz can help too." Prowl nods. Bluestreak smiled before turning away. "Later, cousin," he said as he walked off. Prowl watched his cousin head off.

"I thought I might find ya out here," said a familiar voice. Prowl looked over where the sound of the voice was coming from. Jazz walked over, he had a happy smirk on his face. His right arm was dented and scratched, but not badly injured. The glass on the canopy of his space cruiser alternate mode was scratched up from falling on his back.

"Are you okay Jazz...?"

"Yeah... No problem, Prowler. I'm more worried about how yer doin'."

"I'm okay..."

"You been cryin... I never knew you cried."

"...I try not to in front of others..."

"Why not?" Jazz asked as he sat down next to him. He wiped the trail of coolant off of Prowl's face.

"Because..." Prowl said sadly.

"That ain't no answer."

"Crying makes one not look strong..." Prowl said "I have to be strong..."

"That's a load of slag. Cryin' means ya got emotions, emotions means ya got a spark. Why you gotta be strong for?"

"...For my father..."

"...Oh..." Jazz said as he looked away. "I'm sure he told ya it was okay to cry, didn't 'e?"

"...Yes...but..."

"There's bein strong, and then there's bottling it all up and ACTIN' strong. You can be strong of spark, but that don't mean ya gotta be cold and emotionless." Prowl smiled a bit at him. Jazz smiled back. "Ready to head back inside?"

"Yeah..." Jazz smiled and stood. He offered his hand from his good arm. Prowl slowly takes it with his own. Jazz smiled as the two walked back inside.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Prowl said as they head back to the Rec Room.

"I'm fine. I was, just worried about you." said Jazz. Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled back.

"It's nice to have a true friend. None of my wings mate really truly worry about me, at least not like you and Bluestreak.

"Then they aren't ya friends."

Prowl nodded. "...Maybe SilverWind...but I don't think we're close enough to be friends..."

"...Yeah..." They went inside and were greeted by Blaster. Bluestreak was with him as well.

"You okay Prowl?" Blaster asked as he came up.

"I'll be alright." Bluestreak gave him a big hug. Jazz smiled.

"Ya aren't gonna ask about me?" Jazz smirked. Bluestreak smiled and come hugs Jazz. Jazz smiled. "Thanks, Blue."

"Sorry, man," said Blaster. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Blaster."

"All Autobots report to the Recreation Room immediately," announced Optimus Prime. "I have an important announcement to make to all of you." The small group looked at each other.

"Wonder what it could be?" asked Prowl.

"I guess we will find out." said Jazz.

"Yeah," said Blaster.

"I hope it's nothing bad..." said Bluestreak. The group of friends headed back into the Recreation Room.

* * *

The whole base was gathered there. A few mechs, like Jetstorm, did not want to be there. "You all must be wondering why I call you all here." Optimus said "We have a new member of the Iacon base." It was then that everyone noticed a small yellow form hiding behind Optimus. He turned to the yellow form and smiled gently at it. "You can come on out, don't be afraid." A tiny yellow mech emerged from behind Optimus. The mech was not even a youngling yet. He clung tightly to Optimus's leg still.

"It's a little sparkling." Prowl said.

"A sparkling? But why introduce him to all of us."

"And where's the little mech's parents?" asked Blaster.

"Everyone, this young one is Bumblebee. He is an orphan from one of the cities that recently fell to the Decepticons. He has no one. I want you all to be careful around him and be good role models." A few femmes talked cutely about him.

Some mechs huffed and left. Jetstorm laughed. "What a wimp... He's not even a flyer..." Bumblebee hid behind Optimus at the noise of the crowd.

Prowl growled at Jetstorm before coming over. "Hello little one." he said. Bumblebee hid as much as he could.

"He's a bit shy," smiled Optimus. "It's alright, Bumblebee."

"S'up, little 'Bot," smiled Jazz. He slowly extended a hand. "What's yer name, little one?" he asked. Bumblebee slowly came out. He looked up at Optimus shyly.

"It's alright," he said as he pat him on the shoulder.

"...M-My name...B-Bumblebee... Wh-What yours?"

"The name's Jazz."

Bumblebee shyly extended his hand. Jazz took it slowly and gave it a shake. "You just made your first friend, Bumblebee," Optimus smiled.

"Friend? Jazz friend like you, Optie?" Optimus smiled with a nod.

"My name is Prowl," the flyer said as he knelt down a bit and extended his hand. Bumblebee hid. "I won't hurt you, little one."

Bumblebee slowly came back out. "...Y-You BIG...have big wings... Can you fly?"

"Of course." Prowl said with a smile.

"You Pwowl? I Bumblebee..."

"It's very nice to meet you." Prowl said with another smile.

Bumblebee smiled. Bluestreak went up to him. "Hi, Bumblebee. My name's Bluestreak. I'm a pretty good gunner. I can shoot 'em from a mile away. Prowl is my cousin because his mother was my father's sister. I'd like it a lot if we could be friends."

"You use lots and lotsa words."

"That's why our parents call him Bluestreak." Smokescreen said with a smile.

The crowd started dissipating. Bumblebee laughed. "That funny."

"Alright, Bumblebee. Time to go now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Do I has to stay with Ratcet?"

"I know he can be boring sometimes, but I know you're safe with him. He likes having the company, Bumblebee."

"...Optie...can I stay with new friends?" Optimus looked unsure. "PWEASE, Opimus?"

The Prime sighed. "That's up to them. I know Prowl has very important things to do."

Little Bumblebee turned to Prowl. "Pwease?"

"Aww, lookit that face..." said Jazz.

Prowl couldn't help but smile. "Okay, for a bit." he said. Bumblebee smiled happily and ran over to Prowl. Prowl picks him up into his arms. Bumblebee smiled and put his arms around him. Jazz smiled.

"Be careful and be good," said Optimus. Bumblebee waved good-bye with a smile on his face. Optimus Prime smiled as he watched the group leave.

* * *

"What should we do first?" asked Bluestreak.

"What does little Bee want to do?" Prowl asked as he looks towards the sparkling.

"O-side?"

Prowl smiled. "Okay." he said.

Bumblebee clapped. The group smiled. "The city's pretty ain't it, buddy? That why you want to go outside?" Bumblebee nodded. Jazz smiled. Once they arrive outside Bumblebee clapped happily.

* * *

Once outside, Bumblebee's little optics widened. His little optics widened at the pretty sight. "What you think?" Prowl asked.

"Pwetty," he smiled. "Lights, buildings and fings all pwetty." Prowl smiled.

Bluestreak smiled and looked at the city too. "Iacon's great," smiled Jazz.

"It's even more beautiful in the air." Prowl said.

"Air?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl nods with a smile. "But...I can't fwy..."

"Want me to show you?" Prowl asked.

"Pwowl...I can't fwy... How I see?"

"I can take you up."

"You fwy?"

"What did you think his wings were for?" smiled Jazz.

One of the Autobot jets flew past. Bumblebee's optics widened. "Pwowl...yous can take me up dere? I can fwy like those mechs?"

Prowl smiled. "Sure."

"Yay! Fwy! Fwy! Fwy!" he said as he clapped excitedly.

"Hold on tight." Prowl said. Bumblebee grabbed a tight hold of Prowl."Okay here we go." Bumblebee closed his optics tight as Prowl jumped into the air. "It's okay, you can open your optics."

Bumblebee slowly opened them. "WOW!" Prowl smiled. Jazz and Bluestreak smiled from below. Jazz watched in awe with a smile on his face. He wished he could be Bumblebee.

"Hey Prowl! Don't forget you said you'd take me too!"

Prowl just smiled. "Where do you want to go, Bee?" Bumblebee looked around.

"Over dere! Over dere! Pretty high tower!"

Prowl smiled again. "Okay." Bumblebee smiled. Prowl started to veer off.

* * *

Bumblebee smiled as they neared the main capitol building of Iacon. They landed on one of its beautiful balconies. "What you think of the view?" Prowl asked with a smile.

"Vewy pretty... Iacon pwetty..." He grew sad and held onto Prowl a bit more tightly. "Better than home...all alone..."

"What you mean? I thought Ratchet and Optimus watch over you."

"No..." he shivered. "Dat after... Before...I no remember good... M-mommy scream...den nofing... Everything dark...broken... I all alone..." He started to cry, burying himself against Prowl. "...Alone... Bumblebee all alone..."

"I know how you feel." Prowl said as he hug him.

"...Y-you do...?" he sniffled.

"Yes. I lost my mom when I was your age. My dad had been missing for even longer."

"...I sorry... Who save you when you wittle?"

"Ironhide."

"Big, wed scary mech?"

"He may look scary but he's a big spark."

"...Oh..." Bumblebee said as he looked out at the view. "Ooo, who dat?" Bumblebee said a jet flew across the sky. It was coming from the Decepticon side of Cybertron.

Prowl looked towards the sky. He couldn't believe his optics as the jet came towards them. He held Bumblebee closer to him. Jetstorm landed next to him and transformed. "Prowl? I can't believe this! First you befriend those groundpounders, now you're caring for that weakling sparkling? He's a ground type! He's weak and worthless!"

"Then I must be worthless as well since my mother was a ground type." Prowl said as he hold Bumblebee closer to him.

"That little yellow bug will never amount to anything. Flyers are superior fighters. Now you're letting sparklings alter your thinking. I thought you were more logical than that." He turned to Bumblebee. "You understand, groundpounder? Optimus should have left you there," he said as he got right in Bumblebee's face.

"Optimus never leave anyone behind," Prowl said "He's a ground type as well, do you think our Prime is worthless?"

"He has a few weakness, but no. He's a strong leader that recognizes power."

"Then what were you doing on the Decepticon side?" Prowl asked. "I thought you were an Autobot." Bumblebee hid and started to cry against Prowl. Prowl gently rub his back.

"Look at him! Such a weakling... To answer your question," he smirked. "I found a leader that will end this war."

"If you are talking about Megatron..."

"He promises peace and a strong rule. He has a seeker for his second in command."

"Megatron is promising nothing," Prowl said. "Decepticons destroyed Praxus, killed my own mother..."

"It must have been an accident. He was weeding out weaklings to gain territory. You survived, that makes you strong. You should come with me. Megatron is a great leader that promises peace. You could be part of a strong fighting force, Prowl. Forget about weak ground types like this yellow bug."

"Never." Prowl growled "My mother was never a weakling, nor are my cousins."

"I thought you were logical, Prowl. I'm disappointed in you." With that, he flew off. Prowl watch him flew off as he hugs Bumblebee.

Bumblebee cried and hid against him. "D-dat man scary..."

"It's okay now. Let's head back." Bumblebee nodded, sniffling. Prowl held on to Bumblebee tight and head back to base.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
Italics - flashback

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" asked Jazz as the two landed. "He was so happy a while ago."

"Jetstorm happened." Prowl said "He was flying from the Decepticon area."

"WHAT?" both Bluestreak and Jazz yelled. Prowl nodded.

"What was he doing there? Is he working with Megatron? Oh Primus! This is bad..." said Bluestreak.

"Bumblebee," Prowl said "We do need to see Optimus about this." He cried more. He was scared. Prowl hugs Bumblebee close to him again. "It's okay. He will know what to do."

"I can't believe this..." Jazz sighed. Prowl looked up at Jazz. "...I would have never thought..." sighed Jazz.

"...Me either..." sighed Prowl. "It's going to be okay, Bumblebee."

The little sparkling sniffled and hid against him. "Want Optimus!"

"Okay we can see Optimus." said Prowl.

"Want now! Want Opti!"

"Poor kid is really scared."

"You said it, Blue," said Jazz. Prowl started to head to Optimus' office still trying to calm Bumblebee. He continued to sob and call out Optimus's name.

"It's okay, we're going." Prowl said.

"Want Optie now!" he sobbed.

"Aww, it'll be okay, Bee," said Jazz.

* * *

They soon reached Optimus Prime's office. Bumblebee sniffled as he reached for the door. He could feel his adoptive creator's spark behind the door. "OPTI!" he sobbed.

Optimus, who heard Bumblebee, nearly rush to the door. "What happened?" he asked urgently as he took Bumblebee into his arms.

Prowl sighed. "We need to talk." he said.

"What happened to Bumblebee?" he asked very seriously. He tried to calm Bumblebee down.

"Can we talk in your office?" Prowl asked. Optimus didn't say anything but let them come in and shut his door. Bumblebee was slowly calming down in his arms.

"I took Bumblebee out see Iacon. He wanted to see it from the sky..." Prowl sighed "I saw Jetstorm flying towards us from a Decepticon area."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's true sir. He said he been talking to Megatron..."

"I can't believe this... This is very unfortunate. It's alright, Bumblebee."

"Jetstorm scared Bumblebee? How?" asked Bluestreak.

"Yeah. I know the mech's gotta problem with others, but Bee?" added Jazz.

"He called Bumblebee a little weakling. Saying Optimus should have left him."

"That slagger!" Jazz said.

"Language in front of the sparkling," Prowl and Optimus Prime said at the same time.

"Sorry..."

"This is not good," sighed Optimus. "I knew he was gathering forces, I didn't know it was Autobots as well. Prowl, I'll need you and Red Alert to investigate this."

"...O-Opti...I scared!"

"I know you are scared, but I promise nothing is going to hurt you."

"I'm worried too," sighed Prowl. "I knew my wingmate was an elitist and very hard to get along with, but I didn't know he would go this far. He gets into trouble all the time, I just didn't think it would be Decepticon trouble."

"M-Megitwon...d-decepitons bad...?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes little one."

"Dey get me...hurt me...?" he asked as he hid against the Prime.

"No one will hurt you, I promise."

"I'll protect you too, Bumblebee," said Prowl as he smiled at the little yellow sparkling.

"Ya can count me in," said Jazz.

"But Jazz, yer not a fighter. You're a musician," said Blaster.

"I can help," smiled Bluestreak. "Ironhide says I'm getting very good in the target range." Prowl smiled a bit.

"Don't get excited. Prowl, you and Red Alert go investigate the neutral Iacon border. Prowl, I want you to keep a closer optic on Jetstorm. I'll need as much information as I can get before anyone leaps into action. I don't want unnecessary conflict."

"Yes Prime." Prowl said with a nod.

Jazz tensed a bit and sighed. "At ease, Jazz. I know you want to help, but for now we need to keep things peaceful. Your individual gifts are what's need right now. The people need security and reassurance. I believe you're best at that," he added with a smile.

"Yeah I know..."

Optimus only smiled as he stood with Bumblebee still tucked in his arm. "I think Bumblebee would like it too."

Bumblebee looked between the two of them curiously. Jazz smiled at him. "You want a private show, Bumblebee?" he asked as pulled out a guitar-like instrument.

"Ooo, moosic," the yellow mechlet smiled. "Yous can play, Jass?"

Jazz smiled. "Yep, what ya think Bee?"

"Play! Play!" he clapped happily. Jazz smiled again as he started to play. He started singing the lyrics to an old, but popular Cybertronian song. Prowl smiled happily as he listen. He tried not to cry since the song was one his own mother used to sing to him. Jazz had such a beautiful voice. Blaster and Bluestreak smiled as Bumblebee clapped along.

Jazz finished and put the instrument away. "Guess yer right, Prime. Everyone needs a little music to keep 'em goin'."

Bumblebee pouted and put a hand over his stomach plating. "I hungry..."

"Okay, let's get you some energon then." Optimus said with a smile.

Bumblebee smiled a bit. "We should all get goin' anyway," suggested Blaster.

"Yeah, catch ya later." Jazz said.

"I'll got talk with Red Alert," Prowl said.

"I need to go too," said Bluestreak. Optimus smiled at them as they left and went their separate ways. Bumblebee waved cutely at them.

"Alright, little one." Optimus left out of his office and walked to the Medical Bay.

* * *

Ratchet was there helping Wheeljack. "See, if you recalibrate the connections here, it should work."

"Sometimes it takes another pair of optics. A little extra expertise doesn't hurt either," the Chief Engineer smiled.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack." Optimus said as he entered with Bumblebee.

"Oh, hello. What's wrong?"

"Bee's hungry."

"Oh I see. Let me get his energon." Ratchet said.

"Hi Ratcet!" Bumblebee smiled. Ratchet smiled. Wheeljack smiled too and came over to him.

"Hey little Bee." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Jackie," he smiled.

"Would you like Wheeljack to hold you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah yeah," Bumblebee smiled extending his arms out to the CE. Wheeljack smiled happily at the little yellow mech. "Jackie!" he smiled as the CE took him into his arms.

"Hungry, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he brought over a bottle of fine grade.

"Yes please." He reached out a hand and took the bottle. He happily sucked on it.

"So polite," smiled Wheeljack.

"How's he getting along with the others?" asked Ratchet.

"Just fine. Still a little shy and slow, but fine. He's already making friends."

"That's good." Ratchet said.

"Aw done," Bumblebee smiled handing the empty bottle back to Ratchet.

"What do you say, Bumblebee?"

"Tank you." Ratchet smiled at him.

"I'm glad we found him when we did. Poor little mech wouldn't have made it much longer."

"He's such a cute little mech too," smiled Wheeljack. "Why would anyone want to hurt such an innocent sparkling?"

"I only wish I could have been there sooner. I might have been able to save his mother."

"...Mommy..." Bumblebee sighed, cuddling into Wheeljack more.

Wheeljack only smiled and rubbed his helm. "You'll never be alone again, Bumblebee. You'll always have us to take care of you." Bumblebee nodded, cuddling against the CE and slowly closing his optics.

"Looks like I should take him for his nap." Bumblebee pouted a moment as he was passed to his adoptive creator. He settled much more comfortably against Optimus, happy to be so near to the spark he now claimed as his. Optimus smiled at the little yellow bundle. If only Elita could see him, she would gladly accept him as her own. He left Medical and headed to his quarters.

* * *

Once in his quarters, he walked over to Bumblebee's crib. He was surprised to find a shadow looming over him. "And who's the little sparkling, Orion?"

"Elita, when did you get back?" Optimus said as he turned to see his mate.

"Just a few breems ago. Answer my question, Orion Pax," she said more seriously.

"This is Bumblebee. I rescued him."

"He was one of the casualties I heard about?"

Optimus nodded solemnly. "We found his mother killed. I'm not sure about his father, but there were many that died defending the outer cities. There was no way to get him to a care center."

"It wouldn't have done much good," she said almost quietly. "Most of the care centers are being destroyed."

"...All those sparklings and younglings..." He clenched a fist angrily. Elita came over and took the fist in her hands.

"It's 're both doing what we can. I fear it's time for us to come to arms. It's time to really get out there and battle, Optimus. We can't pretend to have peace any longer. This... This is..."

"...War... I don't like it...but we can't continue to let innocent people die."

"He's so precious," she smiled, watching Bumblebee sleep in Optimus's arms.

"You're not jealous that we don't have one of our own?"

"No. Bumblebee shall be ours. He'll be needing a mother." Optimus smiled at her. She smiled back and rubbed Bumblebee's helm. "So innocent," she said happily. Optimus turned and put Bumblebee into the crib. He covered him with a blanket and made sure he was comfortable.

"I missed you," Optimus said as he came over and hugged Elita One.

"I missed you too, Orion," she said, nuzzling against him. Bumblebee slept peacefully as the two leaders made up for lost time.

* * *

As the days went on, Prowl kept an eye on Jetstorm, but also was getting very close to Jazz. The two were standing outside watching the sky above them. "Jazz?" Prowl started.

"Yeah Prowler?"

"Do you still want me to take you?"

Jazz was at first confused on what the flyer was talking about until he remembered the promise. "Ya sure you can carry me?" he asked with a smile.

"It won't hurt to try." Jazz nervously came over to Prowl and hugged him tightly. "I trust ya. If I get too heavy, let me down." Prowl smiled and hug him back. "Ready when you are, Prowler," Jazz said, not letting go. Prowl smiled before he took off into the air. Jazz closed his optics tight.

"You can open your optics, Jazz."

Jazz slowly did so. "...Wow...!"

Prowl smiled. "Just like you've been dreaming?" he asked.

"...Yeah..." Jazz smiled, loosening his grip. He relaxed, letting Prowl support him. He blushed a bit, feeling his strong arms around him.

"I'm glad." Prowl said.

"Cybertron looks so beautiful from up here," Jazz smiled.

"It does," Prowl said "But it's not as beautiful as what I see."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

Prowl just blushed a bit. "...Nothing..."

"It's just so peaceful up here. To be in the sky, feeling the wind. To see everyone below, like yer watchin' over 'em..."

"I'm sure there are good things about being a ground type." Prowl said.

"Yeah... Both types have their good points." He looked up and smiled at Prowl. Prowl smiled back at him. Jazz blushed and leaned in a bit. He noticed Prowl wasn't getting the hint so he shyly leaned in a bit more. Prowl blushed as he stared at Jazz. He slowly leaned in to meet Jazz. Their lips met and they shared their first kiss. They smiled at each other as they pulled away. "I…I love-…"

"Jetstorm," Prowl said as he noticed the flyer going past them. "…He's headed towards the Decepticon's again… I have to follow him."

"But… Be careful…"

"Alright, Jazz. You can come along. I could use an additional witness. I'm going to take you down. Follow me on the ground. Stay close, but stay hidden. I don't want you to get hurt. He's my responsibility." Jazz hugged him.

"I know…but you don't have to do this alone. Yer my friend…maybe even more than that." Prowl smiled and carefully landed outside the Decepticon border of the city.

"Alright, I'll follow Jetstorm in the sky. You follow me down here." He put his arm around him. "Jazz, I…I love you too… Please be careful. I want you to go back if you're in danger. Please…go back if it gets too dangerous."

"A-Alright…"

"Promise me…"

"I promise, Prowler." Prowl smiled and transformed, taking to the air. The both of them followed Jetstorm to a Decepticon base. Prowl met up with him. "Prowl? So...you finally decided to join up huh? I knew you would. You're an excellent flyer. You'll understand," smiled Jetstorm.

"Yeah... I was wrong before. Maybe this Megatron can end the war."

Jetstorm smiled. "I'm sure your precious, weak little ground pounder will get a kick out of this if he knew."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him, forget him." Jetstorm smiled again. Jazz didn't know what to think, so he continued to follow them inside.

"I'm still happy that you finally changed your spark Prowl." Jetstorm said.

"Yes, me too."

Megatron entered the meeting hall. "Welcome future Decepticons," he smiled. Prowl was a bit unsure but he got to keep his act up. Jazz was listening outside the room. "You're all here because you realize that a war has come to our planet. I know you all are strong warriors." Starscream watched as Megatron walked around the crowd. He had a smirk on his face. He loved this speech that Megatron gives. "Fellow Cybertronians, I bring the promise of a new rule. A rule with strength and peace. Rise with me to this new promise. Starscream," he said, addressing the seeker. Starscream came forward. "I appoint you my second in command. Your strength and previous military knowledge can serve my cause well. Your seeker ability makes for a good spy as well."

"Thank you Lord Megatron," he said bowing. Megatron smiled before turning to the rest of the group.

"Fellow Cybertronians, today marks the beginning of a new era. With our combined power we shall rule Cybertron and bring peace to our world! Rise Decepticons!" Everyone cheer, raising their fits in the air.

There was cheering and hollering as many pledged their loyalty to Megatron. "All Hail Megatron!" smiled Jetstorm.

"Yeah! Hail Megatron!" Prowl shouted, still keeping his act up.

"You are all dismissed. Wait for further instructions." Everyone filed out.

Prowl followed Jetstorm out. The two started talking as Jazz came up to them. "Prowler! I...I can't believe this..."

"You brought the ground pounder here?" Jetstorm shouted at Prowl "You are a traitor!"

"There were many ground types just in the meeting. Megatron welcomes them into his leadership. Megatron is part ground type too."

"So...! I thought you changed your ways! I thought you hated ground types!"

"I... I do," Prowl smirked. "He followed me here of his own will. I thought I told you go to back." Jazz blinked in shock but notice the subtle wink Prowl gave him.

"You...You traitor! I thought you were my friend!" Jazz pouted, stomping out.

"Stupid ground pounder." Jetstorm smirked.

"Yeah," said Prowl. The two walked out of the building and along the ground. "So...should we go back to Autobot headquarters?" he asked, trying to sound curious and not sincere.

"Why should we? We are Decepticons now. I'm sure that ground pounder will tell Optimus about this."

"Right, isn't that why we should go back? You know...to stop him?" he said, trying to coax Jetstorm to go back.

"I like your thinking," smirked Jetstorm. "Let's go after him and stop that slagger from telling."

"Right." Prowl said. The two followed after Jazz.

Jetstorm laughed and transformed. He dive bombed Jazz and picked him up into the air. He threw him into the ground and transformed, beating him up. "You won't be telling Optimus will you!" Prowl watched but he tried to hold back on rushing in to save Jazz. He kicked Jazz rather hard. He smirked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Prowl. I'm having all the fun. You have a go at this traitor."

Prowl gulp a bit. "Sh-...Shouldn't we take him back to Megatron? He can deal with him," he replied as he nervously came over to Jazz. Jazz looked at him pleadingly with his optics.

"Or we just leave him here and let this be a reminder to the others not to mess with the Decepticons."

"Yeah. Leave him here for the Decepticons to take care of him."

"C'mon, Prowl, let's go."

_"I'll be back for you, Jazz, I promise." _Prowl then turn to follow Jetstorm.

"C'mon, I know a good place we can room up."

"Okay..." Prowl started. The two walked towards an apartment building.

"This place looks good. There's a lot of fellow Decepticon's rooming here," smiled Jetstorm. Prowl started to think of ways of trying to find a way to get away to go back to Jazz.

He quickly came up with one. "Hey, how about you get as room okay? I'm going to go back to Iacon. I want to gather a few personal things. I can get some of yours too."

"...Well...alright... Try and spy on them while you're there."

"Yes, I'll gather valuable information while getting my things." With that Prowl headed back. He practically rushed down the streets to find Jazz. He sighed in relief as he found Jazz huddled in an alley. "Jazz..." he raced over to him "You okay?"

"...M-maybe... I...I'm sorry... I...should have stayed hidden..."

"It's okay now. Hopefully Jetstorm bought it." Prowl said "Can you stand?"

"...Y-Yeah..." He weakly tried to stand but was too weak to do so.

Prowl reach down and gently help Jazz to his feet."Hold onto me. Let's get back to base so Ratchet and patch you up."

"Yeah... Wh-what about Jetstorm...?"

"It's seems he's a full 'Con now." Prowl said with a sigh.

"...W-What does he think...about...you...?"

"Right now he thinks I'm with them."

"H-He'll...figure it out...when...you don't...come back..."

"Yeah...I know." Prowl said with a sigh.

Jazz just smiled. "I'm...glad...you...you're not...going to be...a Con..."

"Same." Prowl said as he smiled as he lean down and kiss him. Jazz happily kissed him back. "Okay, come on." Prowl said. Jazz leaned against him, not being able to hold his own weight. "Hang on Jazz. I'm going to try flying you home. Hold on if you can." Jazz weakly wrapped his arms around him. Prowl made sure to get a tight, secure grip on him without hurting. "Okay, Jazz, hold on." He took to the air, spreading his wings.

* * *

It took Prowl a bit until he got back to base. "We're here Jazz. Just hang on until we get to Ratchet's med bay."

"...Y-Yeah..." Prowl gently kiss him again.

Jazz weakly smiled, but couldn't kiss back. Optimus and Ratchet rushed to Prowl. "Where have you been?" Ratchet demanded.

"We were growing worried about you two."

"I'll explain later. Jazz need some help, Ratchet." Prowl said.

"Get him in Medbay," he said as he led them down the hall. Prowl nodded as he followed him.

"I have a bad feeling Megatron and the Decepticons have something to do with this."

"...And Jetstorm..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Get him on a berth," Ratchet said as they walked into Medical Bay.

Optimus sighed. "Then it's as Elita told me..." Prowl gently placed Jazz on a berth, he coughed. "Prowl, report," said Optimus. Prowl sighed, looking over at Jazz worriedly.

Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. I'll take care of him."

"Please Prowl, I need to know." Prowl sighed before he slowly told his Prime what had happened. Ratchet carefully worked on Jazz as he retold the last few joors. "And that's what happened."

"This is unfortunate..." Optimus sighed. "I'll have to issue a call to arms. I won't let Megatron hurt innocent people and destroy our freedom."

"I will be here to help." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "I'll let you have time with Jazz. I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Prime." Prowl said.

"I should get back to Bumblebee." Prowl smiled as Optimus Prime left. He turned to Jazz. Ratchet was working on his minor injuries, having fixed the major.

"How you feeling?" Prowl asked gently.

"...A-alright...I guess..."

"I'm almost done, Jazz. Try and rest." Prowl sat next to Jazz. He smiled weakly as Ratchet finished patching him up. "Okay Jazz, I suggest you get some rest. Prowl, you can stay if you wish."

Prowl nodded as Ratchet cleaned up and retreated into his office. Prowl took a newly repaired arm and rubbed it. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Prowler. We learned valuable information."

"But at your expense."

"I know," he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's my fault... I shouldn't have had you come along. I should have told you my plan from the beginning."

"I forgive you..."

Prowl smiled. "Get some sleep, Jazz. I'll be here." Jazz smiled weakly at him before slowly going into recharge. Prowl smiled and watched him.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
Italics - flashback

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

Prowl was walking down the hall of the base holding a box in his hands. He was on his way to Jazz's room. It had been cycles since Prowl and Jazz had returned from following Jetstorm. Once he got to Jazz's room he gently knock on the door. Jazz answered the door. "What's up, Prowler?"

Prowl smiled a bit. "I got you something." he said.

"Oh?" Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled back and hold out the box. Jazz happily took the box and opened it. Inside was two very colorful bracelets.

"Jazz...would you bond with me?"

His optics widened and he stared at the bracelets. "...I...I... Prowler I..."

"...You don't want to bond with me?" Prowl said with a sad sigh.

"...Yes..." he smiled.

"Oh..." Prowl said, wings lowering.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"You don't want to bond."

"What? I said yes." Prowl blinks in surprised. He came up to him, box and all. "Prowler, I love you."

Prowl started to blush. "Jazz..."

"Prowl," he smiled. He took the beautifully colored bracelet and fastened it onto his wrist. He took out the second one and dropped the box. He placed it onto Prowl's wrist and kissed his hand. "Yer more than just my friend."

Prowl smiled as he wrap his arms around him. "I love you Jazz."

"You too, Prowler." The two started to make out. As they did they moved into the room and crawled onto Jazz's berth. Prowl's hands explore Jazz's frame as his lip components continued to kiss him. Jazz let his hands gently caressed Prowl's sweeping wings, making Prowl moan in pleasure. "Ya like that, don't ya Prowler?" Jazz asked with a smirk. Prowl just moaned. Jazz smiled again. "I'll take that as a yes." They both started to kiss each other more. Prowl's lips moved up and he started to suck on Jazz's sensory horns. It was Jazz's turn to moan happily. "Prowler..." He smiled and started stroking down his sides, while still sucking on the horns. Jazz moan more. Prowl moaned too and moved his hands lower, playing with the lights on Jazz's pelvic region. "Y-you...big..._**-moan-**_...tease..."

Jazz started to move his hands from Prowl's door wings to his chevron. Prowl moan again. Jazz smirked and moved down to Prowl's neck. He moved his hands down to Prowl's thighs. "...W-Who's the tease now..." Prowl moan.

"Y-you...started it..." Jazz moaned as Prowl moved lower than the lights.

"I-I believe I did..."

"...L-let's...h-hook up... Let's...bond..."

"...I thought...y-you wanted to...wait..."

"...Wh-what about...the b-bracelets...?"

"...T-They are a promise..."

"...Y-you...d-don't want...to bond...?" he said, getting disappointed.

"...I do...but with everything that's going on right now..." Jazz stopped in his musings and pushed away, upset. Prowl sighed sadly. "...I'm sorry Jazz...I do really love you..."

"I...I know...I just... I don't want to wait anymore... I...I love you..."

"I know...but if a war did start us being bonded would be bad..."

"...I...I guess you're right... W-We could get used against each other." Prowl smiled. "...I...I just...my spark feels empty without you... I'm afraid to lose you if this war starts. What if...if I never get that chance to bond with you?"

"I know how you feel."

He turned to Prowl. "Then why can't we bond now?"

"Cause if we did and Jetstorm found out, he could easily kill the both of us."

"Who gives a slag about him?" Jazz shouted.

"No one does but..." Prowl sighed. "Jazz, I just think logically it would be best to wait until we figure how this war will take."

"...Oh... Okay..."

Prowl lean in and kiss Jazz softly. "I do love you, Jazz."

"I...I know..."

"I promise we'll bond later once we know how this war will turn out."

"...Okay..."

Prowl kiss Jazz again. "If you want me to leave..."

"...I...I never said that..."

Prowl smiled. "Okay. How about a little cuddling?"

"...I guess we can try that..." Jazz sighed sadly as he sat down on the berth. Prowl sat down next to him. Jazz smiled and took his hand.

"Something wrong?" Prowl asked.

"No... I'm...just glad to have you...even if...we can't...bond..."

Prowl smiled. "Same here." Jazz smiled. Prowl wrap his arms around Jazz. Jazz cuddled into him. Prowl smiled. Jazz cuddled into him more. "See this isn't so bad." Prowl said.

"No, I guess not." Prowl smiled again. Jazz smiled.

"It's getting late, Jazz." Prowl said.

"Stay?" Jazz asked.

"Sure." Prowl said with a smile. Jazz smiled and practically pulled Prowl down onto the berth with him. Prowl smiled again.

Jazz cuddled into Prowl's lager frame. "Night Prowler."

"Goodnight, Jazz." The two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A few orns later, the battle alarm rang throughout the base. The two lovers were awoken from their pleasant slumber. Prowl looked up with a yawn. "...F-Five more breems Prowler..."

"Jazz, that's the alarm."

"WHAT?" Jazz sat up.

"Come on, let's get to command center and see what's wrong." Prowl said.

"Yeah." They got off of Jazz's berth and left the room. Everyone was rushing to the command center. Optimus Prime was waiting for them. "Prime?"

"Everyone, I'm very sorry to have to report this. The war has begun. Megatron is leading an attack on Iacon. Everyone prepare for battle. We cannot let Megatron's false ideals destroy our planet and hurt innocents. The time has come to rise up for Primus, for Cybertron, and for freedom everywhere." Jazz held onto Prowl tightly and stared at the floor sadly. "Autobots! Roll Out!" He waited for everyone to make their way out. He looked at Prowl.

"I'll be careful." Prowl said as he gently kiss the top of Jazz's helmet.

"Come back alive." Jazz said.

"I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elita One was trying to calm down Bumblebee. "Calm down little one, everything is going to be okay." Elita said as she hug him close to her. She was on Optimus's berth with him. "...Want Optie...!" he cried.

"I know, he will be back soon."

"...S-Scared..."

"I know." He cuddled into the pink femme commander. "It'll be alright, Bumblebee. Optimus will keep us all safe. It's going to be alright."

"Weally?"

"Really." Elita said "You're safe with me. Optimus is the greatest. He's very strong. He'll defeat Megatron."

"...Kay..." he sniffled, cuddling into her tightly. She kissed his helm and rubbed his back.

"Go on back to sleep, you'll be alright." Bumblebee yawn as he slowly fell into recharge. Elita smiled at him. "I promise you, you'll always be safe."

* * *

Back at the battle, the Decepticons and Autobots were battling hard. Jazz was battling, but not as hard as everyone else. He keep his optics out to any sight of Prowl to make sure he was okay. He also didn't want to fight. He was just a musician after all. He saw Prowl fighting that seeker from the meeting. He hoped Jetstorm wasn't going to attack him. "Megatron! Why are you being this way!"

"You know as well as I Prime, that Cybertron need a strong leader, and I believe I'll be that leader." Megatron growled.

"Why can't we just rule together? Why this fighting? We can have freedom and peace."

"Cause you are a weakling Prime. Only the strong shall rule."

"...Don't make me fight you..."

"You're weak!" Megatron then rush towards Optimus.

The Prime defended himself. "So be it then!" Optimus said as the two started fighting.

Suddenly Jetstorm appeared in the sky and flew fast towards Prowl. He was pissed off. "Traitor!" He landed right in front of Prowl. Jazz watched, horrified. "I waited for you to return! You LIED to me!"

"It was only logical. You betrayed us, the Autobots."

"Betrayed you? The Decepticons are a righteous cause! We have power and we're not afraid to use it! You're a flyer! You should have joined us!"

"I believe that's not the way. My father showed it himself."

"Then you're all weak!" He lunged at Prowl.

"No..." Jazz said as he looked on. Prowl fought back.

"You can't beat me! You never could!"

"We'll see about that."

Jetstorm smirked. "Let's take it to the air!" He transformed and started shooting at Prowl. Prowl transforms and followed afterwards. Jazz watched worriedly at the two fought.

"Hey Autobot! Concentrate on fighting!" called out a Decepticon as he aimed at Jazz. Jazz dodged and started firing.

"C'mon, Prowl! You keep missing!" Prowl growled and flew faster. He dodged Jetstorm's attacks and turned around to go behind him. He started firing at him. He maimed a wing, causing Jetstorm to cry out and go down. Prowl smirked and flew after to make sure of it."You stupid Autobot traitor! I thought you were my friend! Why follow such a weak leader! You have such power!"

"You were never my friend!" Prowl growled back. Jetstorm growled and tackled Prowl. Prowl fought back and the two rolled around and ran at each other. "Jetstorm...! This is nonsense! Can't you understand that Megatron has filled you with lies!"

"Megatron never lies!"

"He's only fed your lust for power and genocide!" Jetstorm growls. "The Autobots stand for peace and unity. Why can't you understand that?"

"Flyers are superior! They shall rule! Megatron promises that!" he said as he shot at Prowl. Prowl tired to dodge the shot, and it hit his wing. "Ha ha ha! You're weak!" he cried, running at him for a tackle.

"I am not weak! Neither was my mother!" he said, meeting him mid tackle. The two wrestled on the ground.

The rest of the battle was heavy as well. Decepticons were slowly winning. Megatron grinned. "See, Optimus? My 'Cons are superior." He radioed to Soundwave. _'__Start capturing information and prisoners.'_

_ '__At once Lord Megatron.' _Other Decepticons started capturing Autobots as well.

Jetstorm smirked as he heard Soundwave's order. "If I can't change your mind, maybe Megatron can!" he cried, dive bombing Prowl into the ground. Prowl scream in pain before his world went black.

* * *

The battle was fierce as it went on. Autobots fighting Decepticons. "Decepticons, retreat we won this day!" Megatron called out after a couple of more orns of fighting. As the Decepticons retreated back towards their territory, the Autobots notice many of their own were missing on the battle field. Jazz became worried when he noticed Prowl was one of those missing. "Prowler!" Jazz called out as he raced off towards where he last saw Prowl.

"Jazz, come back!" Optimus called out after him. Jazz raced until he got to the spot before he slowed to a stop. All that was there was a puddle of energon and coolant. Jazz fell to his knees and cried out. His lover was gone.

* * *

Jazz was moping when they got back to the base. Blaster placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Prowl's fine Jazz." He said "He'll come back don't lose faith." Jazz just sighed. Blaster just patted him on shoulder. "It'll be alright." Bluestreak came over to Jazz silently.

"Jazz..."

"Blue..." Bluestreak wrap his arms around Jazz in a hug. He did his best not to cry in front of the young gunner.

"Prowl's strong, I'm sure he will come back..."

"I...hope so..."

Bluestreak hug him more. "I'll be here for you Jazz..."

"Thanks man, that means a lot..."

* * *

Prowl was unsure where he was when he came too later. He let his optics focus. He was in a small bit of pain in his left wing. He noticed the hole from Jetstorm's shot. He was in a dull soreness from battle. He noticed he was in an underground cell. "Where...?"

"...Surprised?" asked a familiar voice. Prowl looked towards the voice and saw Jetstorm looking over him. Prowl slowly tried to sit up.

He found out that his arms were strap down. "Let me go...Jetstorm..."

"Why would I want to do that?" Prowl growled.

There was laughter. "So, this is your old wingmate?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes sir, I thought maybe you could convince him to join us." The familiar figure of Megatron appeared over him.

"Perhaps I can," he smirked. "Prime's second in command... You would make a good addition to my air team."

"I will never join you..." Prowl growled.

"How dare you!" yelled Jetstorm as he slapped Prowl. "Your spark still pulses for those stupid Autobots? I'm giving you a way out! A chance to live free! How dare you throw away my kindness!"

"That's enough, Jetstorm. Allow Soundwave and I to handle him."

"Very well sir..."

He put a hand on Jetstorm's shoulder. "You have done very well, Jetstorm." Megatron watched as Jetstorm left the room before he turns his attention to Prowl again.

"You won't get any information from me..." he growled.

"Oh...I want MORE than information from you, Autobot." Prowl was a bit worried. "Soundwave, begin the interrogations."

"At your command Lord Megatron." Prowl just growled and stood his ground as Soundwave came closer. "Surrender Information," he said, starting slowly.

"Never." He admitted a high pitch frequency. Prowl screams in pain.

"Surrender information," he asked again.

"N-No..." He admitted the frequency again.

"Surrender information."

"I-I'll lose my ability to fly first..."

Megatron growled in annoyance. "Soundwave, I trust you'll be able to gather the information I want from him. If you run into trouble 'recruiting' him, call in Jetstorm. Maybe his dear friend can break through. I'll leave you to your interrogations."

"Yes Lord Megatron." The silvery leader smiled as he left the room. Soundwave could always be counted on. Soundwave brought over a small machine and hooked up two ends to Prowl's head. "Surrender information or severe consequences shall result."

Prowl growls. "N-No..." He turned the machine on, sending shocks right through Prowl's processor. Prowl screamed in great pain. Soundwave almost smirked behind his mask.

* * *

Prowl panted weakly but his will was strong. He didn't want to say anything. Soundwave zapped him again. Prowl scream in pain again. "Surrender information, Autobot."

"...N...N-no..." Soundwave unhooked him and set the machine aside.

"Information, taken by force." Soundwave came over and took out an upload cord from his helmet. Prowl was unsure what was going to happen. Soundwave forced open a port on Prowl's helm and jacked in.

"...W-What...?" He started breaking through Prowl's firewalls. Prowl scream as he tried to keep him at bay. Soundwave easily broke through, stealing information. Prowl's processor was too damaged to put up a good fight. His logic center was failing and glitching from the assault. Prowl whimpered in pain, he tried to think of Jazz. Soundwave's optics lit up to hear the SIC's tough fasad falling away. He continued to steal vital codes, security footage and other valuable information. Soundwave frowned at how little there was. He supposed there wouldn't be much because the war had just begun. What he had managed to get was enough. He stopped taking information and started to look through memories. He could see the face of Prowl's mother smiling. Prowl moaned sadly as he relived the memory. Soundwave pried further, using memories against him. Prowl did his best not to even make a sound as he relieved him mother dying from one of the first Decepticon attacks. Soundwave forced him to relive it again, slowly. "...M-Mom..." Prowl whimpered. Soundwave smirked, glad to have finally broken the newly appointed tactician. Soundwave pried more into Prowl's memories. He found memories of his new relationship with Jazz. He smirked at this information behind his mask. "...N-no...l-leave Jazz alone...!"

Soundwave happily pulled out and disconnected. He brought over another machine and hooked it up directly to Prowl's already injured processor. An old and familiar brainwashing program flowed through his circuits. "Autobot will join Decepticons."

"...N-No...C-Can't..."

"Autobot will."

"...M-must...resist..." Prowl focused on Jazz and his love for him.

"Autobot can't resist."

"...Y-yes...I can..." Soundwave then remember what Megatron told him.

He stopped the machine and put everything away. He turned to walk away. "Interrogation, complete." Prowl was pleased. He didn't know how long he could take it. He sighed in relief for a few breems.

"Having fun?" a familiar witty voice asked.

"...J-Jetstorm..." Prowl growls.

"You didn't think I was gonna let Soundwave have all the fun, did ya?"

"...W-What are you going to do?"

"Can't I just visit with my old wingmate?" Prowl growls weakly at him. "Now that's not the way to treat an old wingmate." Jetstorm said with a smirk. Jetstorm came over and took off Prowl's restraints. He sat down next to him on the table. "You should really join Megatron. Freedom, power. C'mon, Prowl. I thought you like being up top."

"...I-I will...n-never join..."

"Why not? Gimme a good reason."

"...W-Why should ...I-I tell you..."

"...Aww, c'mon. We're wing mates here. I'm curious." Prowl glared. Jetstorm then notice Prowl's bracelet. "I know your reasons anyway..." he huffed, carefully starting at the bracelet. "What's the wrist accessory for? He grabbed his hand and growled. "Are you secretly transmitting information?"

"...N-Never. ...I-It's just a bracelet..."

"Just a bracelet? Then you won't mind if I take it off."

"...N-No... please don't..."

"Aww, c'mon. Why not? I just wanna look at it." Prowl held his arm close to him "What's wrong with you? You act like it's something precious to you." Jetstorm smirked. "You finally found a sexy flyer to bond with didn't ya?" He smiled widely. "Hey, that's probably why ya don't wanna join huh? Tell ya what, she can join too," he smiled. "As soon as ya come to your senses and become one of us, I can take ya to go get her. We'll recruit her too," he smiled.

"...N-Never..."

"What, she's too dedicated to Prime? Oh well. You can make a new mate here. There's a select few femmes."

"I-I...don't want...a new mate..."

"Well, you'll have to get one if she's not gonna defect and join us. C'mon, forget about your femme," he said pulling on Prowl's wrist. "The Decepticon ones are a lot sexier. Besides, there may be a nice neutral one for ya."

"...N-No..."

"You're being stupid, Prowl." He pulled on his wrist more, scratching at the bracelet.

"...N-No... ...I-I promised him..."

"Him?" he asked curiously, stopping in his musings. Prowl said nothing, he knew he would put Jazz in danger. "What do you mean him?" Jetstorm asked a bit more urgently. Prowl looked away from him. "C'mon Prowl. He...HIM? You made a promise with HIM?" he shouted.

"...I-I don't know...w-what you mean..."

Jetstorm threw his hand down and slapped him. "You know exactly what I mean! You made a bonding promise to that slagger, glitch head of a weakling groundpounder!"

"...Y-you can...do what...you want...to me...just...l-leave him...alone..."

"How about I take away the only thing that groundpounder likes about you?"

"It won't matter... He loves me for who I am...and...and I love him for he is... I...I don't care about types..."

"We will see about that."

"Y-you...won't win... You...can...rip out my spark...and it won't matter... You'll never...be...a great flyer..."

"Oh I will. When I'm done I'll be a greater flyer then you."

"...N-no you won't... My father is the greatest flyer..."

"He's not here is he?"

"N-no...but that...doesn't matter. He has a spark... He holds no...p-purist ideals... You'll never...be...great...like him...because...you...think...you're...better...than...everyone...else..."

"Shut up!" he said as he slapped him again. "I can at least be better than you!" He pushed Prowl onto the ground and pinned him there. He took hold of a wing and pulled hard. Prowl suddenly screamed in pain. "You will lose one of the things your father left you." Prowl screamed and Jetstorm smirked as Prowl's left wing tore off in his hands. The once proud wing was now nothing but a mangled stub. Jetstorm laughed as Prowl moaned in pain. "Now we can't have the other one as long as the other one, can we?" Prowl tried to think of his father and Jazz. Jetstorm started kicking and punching Prowl's other wing. Prowl tried to hold in his screaming. "You don't need those thrusters anymore either." Jetstorm smirked.

"...Y-you can...do...all you...want...I...I'll never turn to the Decep-ticons...or...g-give you...the satisfaction...of...l-leaving...Jazz..." Jetstorm sneer.

"...I can at least have my fun with you." Prowl weakly glared back. Jetstorm gladly took out his blaster and shot out the thrusters before tearing them apart. "Jazz, I do understand. I can't have regular wings anymore..." Jetstorm laughed.

* * *

Things went almost back to normal back in Iacon in the Autobot base. Bumblebee was playing hide and seek with his current babysitter, Ironhide. "Where ya hiding little Bee?" Ironhide asked with a smile as he looked around for him. Bumblebee giggled and hid more behind the couch. "Oh where are ya?" There was more giggling.

"What are you doing, Ironhide?" asked Wheeljack as he came in.

"Playing hide and seek with little Bee."

"Oh. Spark-sitting for Optimus?"

"Yep. Where are ya, Bee?" There was giggling.

Wheeljack smiled. "Want me to help?"

"Nah, I'll find him." He walked over to the couch. He looked behind it and pulled Bumblebee into a hug with a squeak from the sparkling. "Found ya," Ironhide smiled.

"You find me faster than last time, Unca Hide," he smiled.

Ironhide smiled. "I learn from watching Prowl when he was your age."

"You played with Prowl?"

"Yep he was quite a smart sparkling."

Bumblebee smiled. "Ooo! Jackie!"

"Having fun with Ironhide?" Wheeljack asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Jackie?" he asked as he held out his hands. Wheeljack smiled as he came over and picked up the little sparkling into his arms. "Jackie play," smiled Bumblebee.

"Okay." Wheeljack said with a smile "If that's alright with you Ironhide?"

"It's alright with me."

Wheeljack smiled. "Prowlie play too?" Bumblebee asked.

"...Well...he...he's not here..." Ironhide looked at the floor sadly.

"Prowlie play when come back?"

"...Yeah... When he comes back."

"Yeah, Prowl'll play when he comes back from his trip." Wheeljack and Ironhide exchanged worried glances before smiling at Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled back.

"Let's go play in the Rec Room."  
"I'll bring Bumblebee's things," said Ironhide. Wheeljack smiled. The two left Ironhide's quarters and went to the Recreation Room. Most of the mechs were doing alright, considering a few of their friends were in the Decepticon Prison camp. Jazz was still upset and worried about his lover. He sat in the farthest corner of the recreation room. Blaster, Bluestreak, and Smokesceen tried their best to keep Jazz happy.

"...I...I just want to be alone...really..."

"Jazz, you can't say that." Blaster said "Having friends around helps."

"Yeah, I can."

"Please Jazz." said Blaster.

"...We...We made a bond promise..."

"I know, Prowl's going to come back." said Bluestreak.

"Wh-what...what if he doesn't...?"

"He will. He has a strong will and spark."

"...I...I just have this feeling...Jetstorm did something bad to him..."

"Prowl's going to be fine. He would want you not to worry." said Blaster. Bumblebee saw them from the floor where he was playing. He noticed Wheeljack and Ironhide occasionally staring at them too. Bumblebee decided to come over to them.

He stood up and walked over. He was careful of the other mechs and femmes wandering around. "Careful, little one," smiled Perceptor.

Bumblebee got to the group and gently patted Jazz's leg with his hand until Jazz looked down at him. "Prowlie come back and play soon." He said to him with a smile. Jazz smiled a bit back at him before he patted the yellow mechlet's head.

"I'm worried he might be in deep trouble, Bee," Jazz replied, his smile fading.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah... The Decepticons might be hurting him..."

Bumblebee blinks confused. "Uncle Ironhide said..."

"Bumblebee...I'm just afraid his mission went wrong..."

"Wrong? What you mean, wrong Unca Jazz?" Jazz sighed.

"Jazz...don't go scaring him," warned Bluestreak. "He's too young to understand."

"...I guess ya right..."

"Prowl okay?"

"He'll be fine, mechlet," smiled Smokescreen. "Don't you worry."

"I'm sorry I worried ya, Bee," Jazz said as he took the little yellow mech into his arms. "If Uncle Ironhide says Prowl will be alright, he will."

"Prowl come back, Unca Jazz. Jazz no be sad." Bumblebee gave him a hug.

Jazz hugged him back. "Thanks Bee. Ya cheered me up little buddy." Bumblebee smiled.

"So, feel better Jazz?" Ironhide asked as he came over.

"Yeah." Jazz said.

"Unca Jazz play?"

"Sure little Bee." Bumblebee smiled happily at him. Ironhide couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon Prison Camp, Prowl onlined in a cell. He was flat on the floor and he immediately felt the immense pain in his body. He tried to keep himself from screaming in pain. He weakly looked around his surroundings. In near by cells he saw his fellow Autobots. Many of them were pretty banged up, but not as badly as Prowl. "Prowl? Is that you...?" asked SilverWind called weakly.

"...T-They...got you...t-too SilverWind...?" Prowl spoke weakly.

"...Yeah... Starscream and his trine mates overpowered me..."

"...C-Can...y-you fly...?"

"My...w-wings are...badly damaged and so are my thrusters... Holy Primus above! Prowl! Your wings!"

"...J-Jetstorm did it..." Prowl said weakly.

"Oh Prowl... Why...?"

"...B-Be...Because of...Jazz... I... I made a...bonding pr-pro...promise..."

"And because you wouldn't...join the Cons..."

"...Y-Yeah..."

"...I...I'm so sorry... I...If I...would have known he was going to...join up...with Megatron..."

"...I-It's wasn't...y-your fault...S-Silver..."

"...Oh Prowl..."

"...W-Who else is here...?"

"The twins, Inferno, our other wingmate, and a lot of good soldiers.

"...P-Primus... I...I'm sure...the twins...are...very...unhappy..."

"Oh yeah... I hate this dump," whined Sunstreaker.

"...Y-You two..a-alright...?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We have a few dings, but they haven't gotten anything out of us," smiled Sideswipe. "We should be asking if YOU'RE alright," he added sadly.

Prowl sighed weakly wincing in pain cause of his injures. "...I-I'll be...a-alright..."

"You don't sound fine." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe came to the bars of his cell and looked over at Prowl. "Oh Primus!"

"D-Do...I look...that bad..." he winced and moaned, collapsing back down to the floor.

"You shouldn't move, Prowl..." SilverWind said.

"What's going on Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked as came over to see what his brother was looking at.

"Prowl...his wings..."

"Oh...Holy..." Sunstreaker wretched after looking at him, purely disgusted.

"We need to get out of here." Sideswipe said "Ratchet can fix you right up, Prowl.

"...I...I...don't have...a plan..." he said, trying to sit up again. He couldn't help but scream in pain.

"Prowl don't move!" SilverWind called worriedly.

"Yeah you're hurt badly." Sideswipe said.

"That's just the way I want him," smirked Jetstorm as he came in. "Megatron said since he won't join up, I can have my way with him until he dies."

"I-I'm disgraced that I EVER...called you my wing mate!" yelled SilverWind angrily.

"Oh shut up." Jetstorm said.

"No! You vile spawn of Unicron!"

"I said shut up!" he screamed, shooting at SilverWind. The flyer screamed in pain as one of his already damaged wings was hit.

"...J-Jetstorm...y-your deal is with me..." Prowl spat up energon as he said it.

Jetstorm could only laugh as he opened the cell. "You're so weak...how are you going to stop me?"

Prowl growls. "...I-I'll will...f-find a way..." Jetstorm just smirked and kicked him. Prowl winced and cough up more energon.

Jetstorm laughed maniacally. "I love seeing you like this, the stupid weakling that you are."

"...I-I'm still...stronger then...y-you'll ever...be..."

"Stop with such lies! Megatron has made me Starscream's second in command! I'll always be more powerful than you!" he yelled as he grabbed and dug his hands into Prowl's wing stubs. Prowl scream in great pain.

"Please! Stop it!" cried SilverWind.

"For the last time, SHUT UP! Or you'll be next! I'll rip off YOUR wings!"

The twins growled. There was whispers from an empty cell. '_Prime, you must hurry. We need to mount an attack now! The Decepticons are focusing on planning, building and training their new recruits.'_

_ 'Excellent, Mirage. We'll get a team together right away. Transmit coordinates.'_

_ 'Right, Mirage out.' _Jetstorm didn't notice, but Inferno and a few others did. They could only watch as Jetstorm had his fun.

"Let's try and take that stupid, piece of slag bracelet off," he smirked. He subspaced a small blow torch he had taken from the armor forge. "I swiped it, just to get that stupid bracelet off. It's not like he'll ever see you alive again anyway." The others turned away in horror.

"…Hurry Prime…" SilverWind whispered as Jetstorm grabbed Prowl's hand. Prowl could only moan and weakly struggle.

"Slag it! It's only fusing tighter! What is that thing made of?" he shouted in irritation. Prowl's fingers and wrist were getting badly burned. He was becoming numb from the intensity of the new pain mixed with the old. Yes…feeling nothing at all… That was the answer…tune everything out…

"Jetstorm! We need you to discuss plans and help train the new lackies," said Thundercracker as he came in. "Screamer demands your presence."

"…Alright," he sighed. He tossed aside the blow torch. He glared at Prowl with a final kick before leaving the prison cell.

* * *

Back at base, Optimus was assembling a team to go into the camp. Jazz had been recently deployed with an Ops team to patrol the Autobot and Decepticon border on another side of the city. This mission was to give him a sense of accomplishment and keep his mind off of Prowl. "Are you sure you don't want Jazz and his team along?" the Prime asked Ratchet.

"I'm sure. He would only get in the way and make things worse. His growing relationship with Prowl clouds his judgment. I can't have him in my way if Prowl is seriously injured."

"Then I will honor your decision." He knew Ratchet always put his comrades' safety first and foremost. "Autobots! Transform and Roll Out! I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

In the cells, Mirage flickered into view in the empty cell. "We knew it was you!" smiled Sideswipe. Mirage smiled and took out his rifle. He aimed it at the un-activated, metal bars. He repeatedly shot at the bars, easily breaking them.

"How'd you do that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Without the energy flow and electric barrier, it's just a bunch of steel." He stepped out of the cell and looked at everyone. "You all look like slag…"

"…Jazz…" Prowl mumbled weakly in his attempted recharge. Mirage came over and looked at him.

"Oh Prowl…" he said sadly.

"…Jazz…?"

"No, it's me Mirage," he said kneeling down and looking at him.

"…Mi-…Mirage…" he said weakly, giving up on sleep.

"Prime's on his way with help. Hang on, Prowl."

"Autobots! Hurry! To the prisoners!" called some lower Decepticon lackeys.

"Hey!" one cried as he noticed Mirage. "How'd you get out?"

"I never saw you with the others…"

"I've been here the whole time. Now you see me… Now you don't," he said as he turned invisible and ran around them, attacking them from all angles.

"Hey! No fair! Where are you!"

"I can't see where he's coming from!"

"I'm over here," he smiled as he appeared for a moment before disappearing again. Jetstorm raced towards the cells. He was going to make sure Prowl was going to offline before the Autobots get to him. Mirage turned away from the lackeys to shoot at him. "Not so fast!"

"What in the Pit?" The others in the cell watched the three way battle anxiously, wishing they could help.

"Prowl's mine to finish off." Jetstorm sneered.

"You won't be finishing anyone off, Jetstorm," shouted Ratchet as he came in with the rescue team. Optimus was busy fighting off Megatron elsewhere.

"You..." Jetstorm growls.

Ratchet just glared at him. "Red Alert, disable the cells and help everyone get out of here. Hound, you and Brawn give Mirage a hand."

"Sure thing Ratchet." said Hound.

"Alright, everyone, let's get out of here," Red Alert said as all the cells opened. The rescue team each took a prisoner in hand and helped them escape. "C'mon, Hound, Mirage," Red Alert called as they exited out into the halls. Both nodded and fired one last shot, knocking out the lackeys.

"C'mon, SilverWind, let's go back," Hound said as he and Mirage supported him on either side.

"...No... We can't leave Prowl...not until I know he's alright..."

"Ratchet'll take care of him after he's done staring Jetstorm down," said Mirage. "Let's go."

"...No..." He weakly broke free from their grip on him and made his way over to Jetstorm.

"What do you want?" he spat. "Come to insult me some more before I kill the medic and send Prowl into non existence?"

SilverWind growls. "No...this..." He punched him very hard, pulling away in a moan of pain.

"You alright?" Mirage asked worriedly.

"I...I've...always...wanted...to do that... H-He...deserves it... I...I think I shorted out my hand completely..."

"Come on, now. Let's get you back to Iacon with the others," said Hound. "He's not worth it."

"SilverWind, go on. I'll handle this brash little youngling myself." SilverWind was unsure at first until he let the two lead him away.

"Now it's just you and me, Medic."

"You're such a disgrace. You really think Megatron's going to bring peace to this planet? You think he's going to give you the power you want?"

"How DARE you dishonor my master! Lord Megatron is stronger than Optimus will ever be!"

"Then you truly are a fool." Jetstorm growls. "His rule will be a dictatorship. He will control you, all of you. If you question him, he won't hesitate to kill you. He will only bring tyranny to this planet. You will serve under him in constant fear of your life. The only reason someone like Starscream is his Second in Command is because of fear."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" he shouted, flying at Ratchet and tackling him to the ground. Ratchet easily threw him off and pinned him down by his wings, kneeling on his chest to pin his arms.  
"Starscream's scientific knowledge, quest for power, and cunning skill are why Megatron keeps him alive. His treachery and thirst to be an all powerful ruler are why Megatron keeps him so close. The power and peace he promises are the lies."

"You lie!"

"Fine then, be stubborn. You must have truly been a Decepticon all along then. I hope you get what you want," he glared with a bit of sadness in his voice. "For now, it's farewell," he smirked. He quickly shot him with a full dose sedative used to force patients into a full night's recharge.

"...Y-You..." Jetstorm said before he fall into recharge. He sighed as he climbed off of Jetstorm. He went inside Prowl's cell. His spark sank as his body filled with rage.

"...Frag..." He knelt down next to the damaged mech's frame. All of his scans came back critical. He punched the floor and let himself cool down. He put a hand on Prowl's lower back and locked optics with him. "Prowl...Prowl can you hear me?" Prowl could only moan weakly. "Thank Primus you're alive."

"Ratchet, how's Prowl?" asked a familiar voice as he came in.

"Ah, Prime. Just in time. I need your help. I'll need you to help me carry him out." He was completely speechless when he saw his SIC.

"...W-Why such brutality...?"

"I know, Optimus. We can't change that now. Carefully take hold of his chest. I'll carry his legs. I hate to admit it, but this isn't the worst I've seen."

"What?"

"Not from a LIVING cybertronian anyway..." Optimus looked shocked.

"I've seen some horrific deaths in my earlier years...fresh out of the academy..."

"I fear there will be more of this once this war moves into full swing." Prowl moaned again as Optimus carefully took hold of him.

"Don't put any weight on his back, drape him over your shoulder a little. His back is badly damaged with those mangled stubs." Ratchet carefully took hold of his legs and the two lifted him up together.

"Can he fly again?"

Ratchet was silent, looking away sadly. "...No... There's...nothing I can do, no amount of repair that will ever give him his wings back..."

"Poor Prowl."

"He's not going to like it, but there's nothing I can do. The connections and frame work are too sensitive and too vital."

"I don't think Jazz will be happy either."

"I'm sure he'll miss flying with him, but Jazz isn't so superficial. He loves Prowl for who he is."

"Love? They're together?"

"I guess you were too busy to notice. Help get him inside me," Ratchet said as they walked out into daylight. He transformed and opened his back doors.

"Maybe I should carry him."

"Are you sure sir?" Ratchet said.

"I don't mind. He's in critical condition, more space might be better."

"Alright," Ratchet said as he transformed back into root mode. He carefully took Prowl from Optimus. He moaned weakly as he was shifted. "Hang on, Prowl. We're getting you back to Iacon."

"Should we call back to base and have someone tell Jazz?" Optimus transformed into his power truck mode and opened the back hatch to his storage trailer.

"Good idea," said Ratchet. _'__Red Alert...Red Alert come in...__'_

_'I'm here Ratchet.'_

_'__Give word to Jazz to come back. Prowl's hurt badly. He'll want to be with him once I get him inside and stable.__'_

_'I'll pass the word.'_

_ '__Thank you. Ratchet out.__'_ He slowly and carefully loaded Prowl into Optimus, lying him chest down. He climbed in and sat next to him. "Alright, Optimus."

"Okay Ratchet." He took off back to Iacon.

"...J-Jazz..."

"Hang in there Prowl, we're almost back to base." Optimus said.

"...Op...Optimus...?"

"Yeah, just hang on."

"You should be resting, Prowl. I can't lose you before we get there," Ratchet warned.

"...J-Jet..."

"We know. He's out cold back in the prison camp. Now rest before I make you." Prowl slowly went back into recharge. Ratchet sighed. He had his work cut out for him with Prowl.

* * *

Once back in Iacon, Ratchet carefully unloaded Prowl and Optimus helped carry him inside. The Medical Bay was in full swing as Wheeljack and Perceptor cared for everyone. "Ratchet! We're losing him!" said Wheeljack as tried to save another mech they rescued from the camp.

"Let me in!" Optimus was left holding Prowl as Ratchet rushed to save the dying mech. Alarms rang out, then went silent. "It's no use... Call the time of death, Jack." Optimus looked upset. This upset him to lose another Autobot at the hands of the Decepticons. Prowl started to cough up energon.

"Ratchet! Prowl!"

Ratchet turns back and curse. "Primus!" He helped Optimus get him on a berth. He hooked him up to diagnostics and an energon line. He injected him with a full dose sedative and started working to get him stable. "Optimus get me some parts from the supply closet," he practically demanded. The Prime didn't question or answer back. He knew if Ratchet wasn't fast enough, Prowl would be the next one dead.

"Perceptor!"

"I'm trying Wheeljack! There's too much going on to keep up!"

"Slag!" Another set of alarms rang shrilly before being silenced.

"I…I'm sorry Wheeljack."

"…It's alright… Nothing could be done. The internal bleeding and ruptured lines were too much."

Perceptor sighed sadly. "That's four we've lost now."

"Well…eight if you count the four that were dead upon arrival. Thankfully most of the team is surviving."

"Wh-what about…Prowl…?" SilverWind rasped weakly from a nearby berth.

"Ratchet's working on him now," Wheeljack said as he came over. "Take it easy. You need to be recharging." He carefully checked him over and checked his vitals.

"Is he…going to make it?"

"I'm sure he will, despite the high risk from his injuries."

"Perceptor…" Wheeljack warned as he finished checking SilverWind over.

"Sorry… What I mean is, he'll be alright. Ratchet isn't the chief medical officer for nothing."

"Good…" SilverWind smiled before falling asleep again.

Wheeljack sighed heavily. "This is the worst orn I've ever had…"

"I know. The last few joors haven't been fun." Ratchet quickly dug into the storage bin of parts as soon as Optimus set it down. He made quick work welding temporary patches, clamping lines, and stopping critical leaks. He opened up Prowl's chest and replaced damaged lines with new ones, working at a slower pace.

"Ratchet…I know I'm no medical expert, but is there anything I can do to help?"

"With Prowl? No, there's nothing you'd be able to do. Why don't you help Perceptor and Wheeljack?"

"Alright." He walked over to them, just as they got the twins stabilized. "Do you two need any assistance?"

"Prime?"

"I feel bad just standing here while you three fight to save lives. What can I do?"

"Do you know anything about field patches?" Perceptor asked.

"Not really…"

"You can help by taking care of the non-critical patients," said Wheeljack. He led Prime over to a row of berths with seemingly healthy Autobots lying on them. "These mechs only have minor injuries. They need to be cleaned up and bandaged. Their injuries will repair on their own."

"Just show me what I need to do." Wheeljack smiled and showed him what materials to use, how to clean out a wound, and how to wrap it. He showed him how to weld the deeper injuries too. "If you need help just ask, but everything's pretty simple."

"Alright." Wheeljack laughed a bit as he left him. It was odd having their leader take on the role of a medic.

"It will help having an extra hand, even if it's our Prime's."

"Yeah… Optimus'll be a big help."

* * *

A few joors later, Jazz and his team arrived back at base. While the Ops team went to report in to Red Alert, Jazz raced to the Medical Bay. The med bay was full of mechs from the Decepticon Prison Camp. Jazz tried not to purge his tanks at the chaotic sight around him as he walked over to Optimus Prime. Optimus and Kup were talking with Ratchet. "Many didn't survive the transfer here." The CMO spoke "And I'm worried many more won't survive the orn."

"That's terrible." Optimus said "They've suffered so much at the hands of the Decepticons."

"Yes but surprisingly the worst of them all is still holding on."

"The worst?" Jazz asked confused.

"I'll show you." Ratchet said as he guided them to one of the ICU rooms. They stepped into the room and on the berth was a severely damaged mech. The mech was lying upon his side, his lower half was covered with a thermal blanket. Two panels that sprouted from his back appeared mangled and irreparable. A confused look appeared upon the saboteur's facial plates as he slowly made his way toward the berth that housed the severely damaged mech. Then something deep in his spark was telling Jazz that somehow he knew this damaged mech lying before him. Once he finally got close enough, the special ops mech let out a shocked gasp when he saw the remains of a colorful metal bracelet that had been fused tightly on the mech's wrist.

"Jazz, is something the matter?" Optimus asked. He knew Jazz would take it hard, but not this hard.

"I-It's Prowler..." Jazz whispered, trying not to cry in front of their commanding officer/leader.

"…I…I'm sorry Jazz… I wish we could have gotten there sooner, but I couldn't risk more lives and just barge in. Ratchet has been doing all he can, I've been watching him. I do have one question for you. I can't identify what the colored, metal band is fused on his wrist. Do you know what it was?"

The saboteur nodded as he slid off the armor on his own arm, showing them the same bracelet on his own wrist. "S-See, it was a bonding gift, we gave to one another. A promise that we would be together forever."

"I'm sorry, Jazz," the Prime said as he led Kup away to look at the other mechs.

"...J-Jazz...?" Jazz looked shock and surprised when he heard the voice. He turns back to where his lover was laying to see weak optics looking at him.

"Oh Prowler..." Jazz said as he came back to Prowl's side and gently took the hand that's not as damage. "I…I was so worried when I heard…" he said, letting his tears fall freely now.

"…I-I'm here…" the SIC smiled weakly. "I…I l-love…"

"I-It's alright, Prowler…I know…" he sobbed, cuddling the white hand against his face.

"…P-Please…d-don't…"

"Primus Prowl…I…I thought for sure Jetstorm woulda killed ya!"

"I-I…I'm…st-stronger…than that…" he smiled weakly. Jazz just cried into the hand he held.

"I…I…t-told ya…we…we shoulda bonded…"

"W-we will…wh-when I…get better…"

"P-Promise…?"

"I…I pr-promise…" Jazz smiled a bit, tears still falling. "D-Don't…don't cry, Jazz…"

"I can't help it…I…I thought I'd lost you to that slagger of a flyer…" Prowl just smiled at him.

"Alright you two. Prowl, you need to rest. I have a lot more work to do still." He nodded weakly. Jazz took in a shaky breath and let go. Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay and rest in an empty room nearby. I'll want to check you over from your mission when I get some free time."

"Al-Alright…" Ratchet gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and pat before leaving the room. "I'll be…right next door, Prowler," he sniffled. Prowl nodded before going into recharge. Jazz took another shaky breath as he left Prowl's room and went to the empty room right next door. He collapsed onto the berth and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Jazz woke up to some noise from next door. He noticed a full cube of energon on the bedside table. He got up and took a few sips from it. "Slag it Prowl!" Ratchet could be heard.

"I won't!" came the weak yell from Prowl. Jazz's optics widened and he set the cube down before rushing into Prowl's ICU room.

"Prowler?"

"Jazz, help us calm Prowl down," said Wheeljack. He stared at Prowl worriedly. He was fully patched up except for his wings. Some of his back panels were still open and the mangled stubs were only half repaired.

"Jazz! Jazz tell them…tell them to stop!"

"Prowler, calm down. This isn't like you."

"They're trying to ground me!"

"Primus Prowl, I told you there's nothing I can do!" Ratchet yelled at top volume.

"You're the top medic!"

"Prowler! Please!" Jazz said, helping Wheeljack hold him.

"…I…I won't be able to…to fly again, Jazz!"

"Prowler…they're damaged pretty badly. SilverWind said Jetstorm tore them off pretty harshly…"

"Prowl, listen to me. If I could give you new wings I would. I'm doing the best I can!"

"I…I…can't… Please don't take…don't take away…my flying… I-It's all I have left…of my father…" Prowl choked, trying not to cry.

"Prowler…" Jazz said, hugging him. Wheeljack let go a little. "It's alright. Yer father will still love you. He won't die just because they take away yer wings. They'll find him."

"…Please…I can't… D-Don't ground me…"

"There's nothing I can do, Prowl! It's the only option! You'll get sick and die if I don't finish repairing them."

"…I…I can't…"

"Prowler," Jazz said softly, kissing his chevron. "I'll still love you, even if you can't fly." Prowl weakly looked at him, tears still in his optics.

"...B-But..."

"It's okay..." Jazz smiled. "We'll get through this..."

"Now, will you let me continue?" Ratchet asked. Jazz smiled as Prowl looked at him. Prowl sighed.

"Please, Prowl. For me?"

"...O-Okay, for you...:"

"It's going to be alright Prowler, I promise," Jazz said as he hugged him.

"Okay Wheeljack, let's get back to work." said Ratchet. Jazz led Prowl back to the berth and helped him lie down on his chest. He took a strong, comforting hold of Prowl's hand. Ratchet hooked him back up to diagnostics and an energon line.

"...S-Stay..." Prowl whispered to Jazz.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Just stay out of our way Jazz." Ratchet said. He only nodded, letting go of Prowl's hand. He pulled over a chair and then took hold of Prowl's hand again. Ratchet and Wheeljack started on their work. Prowl let his tears fall as he held onto Jazz's hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay Prowler." Wheeljack sighed sadly.

"Wheeljack, try and work on his pedes."

"Alright..." He moved down and started repairing his feet. Prowl tighten his hold on Jazz's hand a bit.

He took a shaky breath as the tears continued to fall. "Why don't you try and rest?" Jazz spoke softly as he rubbed his hand.

"...B-But..." "Don't worry, I'll be right here with you."

"...I just...just wish...I could keep my wings..." he choked.

"I know Prowler." Jazz said then thought of Prowl's two cousins. He smiled. "Hey...Blue and Smokescreen can't fly. You'll be just like them."

"...B-But Ratchet said..."

"You won't be able to fly, but you'll have wings."

"...Wings...? Really?" Jazz smiled and nodded. Prowl blinked at him, not crying anymore. He just continued to smile at the SIC.

"Everything is going to be okay Prowler, you'll see." He smiled back at Jazz. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. His cousins survived alright being flightless. "Why don't ya try and rest Prowler."

"You'll be here...when I wake up...?"

"I promise Prowler." He smiled at Jazz, squeezing his hand before he let sleep take him.

* * *

Prowl didn't know how long he was in recharge, but he woke up in the ICU bed with no one around. He was on his side, covered with a thermal blanket. He was hooked up to two lines. One read his vital signs and showed them on a computer screen. The other line was a low dose energon line. He looked around frantically for Jazz and found him asleep in a chair nearby. Prowl sighed in relief before he settled back down. He felt an odd sensation from his back. He turned his head to look at the new wings out of the corner of his optics. They felt just as sensitive as his old jet wings, but his neuro-net could definitely tell they were smaller. He knew he couldn't fly again, but he was happy that he still had some part of his past still with him. He wiggled them to test them out. He winced in pain. He was still healing and the new wings were still stiff. He closed his optics and felt the room with the new appendages. The sensitivity to the atmosphere and environment was similar, but with a smaller range of detection. He sighed a bit sadly. He supposed he could adjust to the smaller size alright. His cousins would help. He tried to wiggle them again, a bit more slowly this time. He still winced in pain. He had forgotten how badly damaged everything was. He growled as he remembered how Jetstorm brutally grounded him and made the damage worse by digging into the wiring to make him scream. At that moment Jazz slowly awoke. Prowl's fists clenched in rage and his wings twitched in agitation. He moaned in pain from the movement. "Prowler?"

"Huh?" he said, being pulled out of his musings.

Jazz came over. "Ya okay?"

"Yes... New wings are a little stiff and still sore."

"I'm sure Blue and Smokescreen can help you." Jazz said as he sat next to him.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just need to heal a little more, that's all."

"Ya seem angry and tense 'bout somethin."

"Oh..." he said somewhat sadly. "I...I was just thinking about Jetstorm..."

"That's in the past Prowler."

"It's his fault I'm this way!" he yelled, leaning up a bit in anger. Pain forced him back down. Jazz caressed his chevron.

"Let it go, Prowler. He chose to be an aft. Let it be his problem. Forgive him and move on."

Prowl took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jazz."

"It's okay Prowler." He smiled. He sighed heavily as the stiff, new wings kept bothering him. "Can I try something Prowler?"

"What Jazz?"

"You'll see."

"I trust you," he said as he watched Jazz go over to his back. Jazz activated the magnets in his hands before he gently pass them over Prowl's wings. Prowl moaned. "Jazz...That feels good..."

"I knew ya would like it." Prowl just sighed happily. Jazz smiled and continued carefully rubbing on them. The magnetic pulses helped ease the stiffness and relax his circuitry.

Prowl moaned. "Oh Jazz..." Jazz smiled.

"Hey Prowl...Oh! I...I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." SilverWind said very embarrassed.

"Hey Silver." Jazz said with a smile "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah...I can...come back later..."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just helpin Prowler. You're friend's here," he said with a smile. Prowl weakly looked up at the other flyer.

"Hey Prowl," SilverWind smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess..."

"I...I heard...I...I'm sorry you can't fly..."

"...Yeah I guess we're not wingmates anymore..."

"Of course we are," smiled SilverWind. "We'll always be friends." Jazz smiled. Prowl sighed sadly as he looked at SilverWind's wings. He had two bandaged areas and a few mismatched patches that hadn't been painted yet. He was able to keep his. "Prowl…don't be jealous of me… It's not you…" SilverWind said as he noticed. "Believe me, I'd give you my wings in a spark pulse if I could. It's not fair…"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," smiled SilverWind. "Jetstorm should be sorry, but that's over. He made his choice."

"Thank you, SilverWind…for coming…"

"I wanted to make sure you're alright. I can leave you and Jazz alone if you want," he added with a smirk.

"I'm glad you support our relationship."

"Of course." Prowl smiled a bit. "I'll let you go. See ya around, Prowl."

"See ya, Silver."

"Later, Jazz." He turned to leave with a smile. Both mechs waited for SilverWind to leave.

"Now where were we?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"…Making me feel good…" Prowl said as he smiled back weakly. Jazz smiled and sat back down. He started rubbing Prowl's wings again.

* * *

It wasn't long until Optimus stop by for a visit, but he wasn't alone cause little Bumblebee came with him. "Go see Prowlie?"

"If Prowl is allowed any visitors." Optimus said.

"...Oh... Ratcet not allow?"

"It's up to him." Optimus said. Optimus led Bumblebee through the medical bay doors. "Hello, Ratchet. Is it alright if we see Prowl? Bumblebee hasn't seen him since he came back." Ratchet looked up from cleaning up some of his tools at them.

He smiled at them. "Prowl is accepting limited visitors. I know Jazz is with him. He would appreciate the company," he said happily. Optimus smiled back. "Thanks Ratchet." he said.

"Hi Ratcet!" smiled Bumblebee. Ratchet smiled back at him.

"Prowl will be very happy to see you," he said to the little yellow mech. Bumblebee smiled bigger.

"Come on Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Bye now," smiled Ratchet. Bumblebee gave him a wave before Optimus carried him towards Prowl's room.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
Italics - flashback

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 4

Inside Prowl's room, Jazz was pushing on his wings to help stretch them out. Prowl couldn't help but sigh happily. Jazz smiled back as he kept the magnetic pulse through his hands. He let go and stepped back. "Try movin' 'em yerself, Prowler."

"...I'll try..."

"Prowl okay?"

Prowl and Jazz looked towards the door. "Well hello there Bee." Jazz said with a smile.

"Hi Jass."

"You look like you're doing better, Prowl," smiled Optimus.

"Thank you sir...Jazz's been helping."

"Prowlie sick?" Prowl was unsure how to explain it to the little mech.

"Well..."

Jazz took Bumblebee from Optimus and sat him down next to Prowl. Bumblebee felt his wings. "Yer wings got littler Prowlie. You get hurt? Lose big wings?"

Prowl sighed. "...Yes..."

"Was it big 'Cepicons?" Prowl only nodded sadly. Bumblebee whimpered as he touched the wings. "Cons hurt you...hurt your wings...dey hurt you bad..."

"Yes...sadly I can not fly anymore..."

Bumblebee let out a cry. "I sorry..."

Prowl slowly wrap his arms around him. "...It's okay little one, don't cry because of me..."

"No rides no more..."

Jazz rubbed Bumblebee on the helm. "It's alright. SilverWind can take ya up. It's not yer fault. It's Jetstorm's."

"No same..."

"Bee, Prowl's upset too," said Optimus. "Why don't you make him feel better?" Bumblebee looked back over at Prowl before coming closer and give Prowl the biggest hug his little arms can give him.

"You still has wings. I always love you," he said. Jazz smiled and patted his helm.

"That's appreciated, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded. "Me no like Jetstorm neither."

"It's very unfortunate he choose the path he did."

"You said it, Prime," said Jazz. Prowl smiled a bit at Bumblebee. He smiled back.

"...Thank you, Bee..."

"Welcome." Bumblebee hug him again. Jazz and Optimus smiled. "Me like your new wings."

"...Really?"

"Uh huh. Dey small but dey okay." Prowl smiled a bit again. "Prowlie play?"

"Not now Bee, Prowler's still healing." Jazz said.

"...Oh..."

"Maybe in a few orns or so."

"Okay..." Bumblebee said. He sighed heavily and cuddled up next to Prowl. Prowl smiled again and hug Bumblebee close to him.

"Come on, Bumblebee. Let's let Prowl and Jazz be."

"Me want to stay."

"It will be very boring here since they can't play."

"It's okay, Prime," Jazz said. "I don't think Prowler wants Bee to leave just yet."

"If he won't be too much of a bother for you."

"I don't think so." Jazz said "It can be practice when it's time for me and Prowler to have sparklings ourselves some day."

Prowl couldn't help but blush. "One thing at time, Jazz..." he said. Jazz smiled. Bumblebee just hugged Prowl more.

"Alright, Bumblebee. You can stay." Bumblebee smiled happily at this. Optimus came over and rubbed the yellow sparkling's helm. "You behave for Prowl and Jazz alright?" Bumblebee nodded. The Prime smiled and left the room. Bumblebee cuddled closer to Prowl.

"Love you." Prowl smiled at him. Bumblebee smiled back before yawning. He curled up against Prowl and fell asleep.

"I guess you need to take little Bee's example Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

Prowl sighed. "Alright..."

"It will help ya heal faster."

"I'm not a sparkling, Jazz."

"Yeah I know that Prowler." Prowl just shook his head and rolled his optics. Bumblebee slipped his thumb into his mouth.

"He is cute." Jazz said.

"Yes he is," smiled Prowl. He yawned a bit.

"See ya are tired."

"Alright, alright..." he yawned again. Jazz smiled again and kiss his chevron. Prowl closed his optics and took it in. Jazz smiled as he pulled away. Prowl just stared at him before falling asleep.

"Night Prowler." Jazz whispered. Just as Jazz walked out of the room to let Prowl and Bumblebee rest, he got a communication from Optimus.

_'Jazz, I need to see you in the command room.'_

_'Alright, Prime. I'll be right there.'_ He worriedly rushed down the halls.

* * *

Once he got to the command room Optimus and Kup waited for him. He noticed a few others Autobots were there too. "What's goin on?"

"It's not good, lad. The Decepticons are sending another assault."

"Megatron is still reigning from the first battle. He thinks we can be easily defeated again."

"We'll make sure that drone of a seeker, Starscream doesn't take anymore captives," smirked Sideswipe.

"Yeah!"

"Is Jetstorm with them?" Jazz asked, not impressed by the twins' comment.

"Sadly yes but please don't fight him on revenge even thought I know you want to."

Jazz clenched his fists and looked away from his leader. "I...I can't promise ya I won't." Kup put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it, lad. He made his choice. There's not point in destroying the seeker in cold hatred."

"But he's the one that hurt Prowler."

"I've seen wars on other planets, lad," Kup said as he shook his head. He looked Jazz in the optics. "Do you really want to be a Decepticon?"

"..."

"We'll kick that flyer's aft double for ya!" jeered Sideswipe.

"I'll give him a bit extra for damaging my paint job."

"No," Optimus said sternly. "We are peaceful Autobots. There will be no revenge in this city or this base." The twins whined. Optimus looked at them with a disappointed stare.

Sunstreaker looked away to protect his pride. "Sorry Prime..." mumbled Sideswipe. Many others hung their heads in shame. They were thinking of the same thing.

"We'll send Megatron a message and defend this city. Our goal is to disable and send them packing. Do not kill unless your lifestream is in danger."

"Right. Now, we'll divide into two main groups..." Kup went on to explain the battle plans. Jazz was only half listening. He was thinking of Prowl and Bumblebee back in ICU. "Jazz... Jazz!"

"Huh?"

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. He knew what Jazz was thinking about. "I know you're worried about them, but please... Promise me you won't go LOOKING for Jetstorm."

Jazz sighed. "...I won't Prime." Optimus smiled at him and let go. He walked off to join the others. Jazz followed the group out.

* * *

As soon as the Autobots were assembled, the Decepticons came marching towards them. Megatron was in the lead with Starscream and his seekers, and Jetstorm following close behind. "Decepticons! Attack! Take NO prisoners this time! I want dead bodies!"

"Autobots, defend the city!" "Autobots, defend the city!" Soon the battle begin. Both groups, one led by Kup the other by Optimus, tried to defend the city. Jetstorm spies Jazz and smirked. He knew he had to get the saboteur alone.

"Prime! We will be victorious this time as well," Megatron smirked as he neared Optimus.

"I don't think so!" he shouted. The two started fighting. Jazz watched out of the corner of his optics. He was fighting off a few lower Decepticons and giving them a nice aft kicking.

He could hear the twins jeering and provoking other 'Cons around him. He punched the remaining lackey out cold. "Yer gonna have one processor ache when you wake up, Con," Jazz smirked at the unconscious form. He raced off to go help the other team. Kup's team was having trouble fighting off Starscream and all his seekers. SilverWind was doing his best to help them out. Jetstorm wasn't making it any easier either. He knew he promise Prime but he just got to get Jetstorm away.

Jetstorm laughed as he fired at the Autobots. "Sorry you old rust bucket! Looks like this city will soon be ours!" He fired directly at Kup. "Death to all ground types! Flyers reign supreme!"

"Not today!" yelled Jazz. He fired a well aimed shot at the flyer.

Jetstorm saw him and smirked. "I'm surprised you're out here. I would thought you were mourning that traitor Prowl." he said.

"He's not dead!"

"What a shame. But I'm sure you dumped him once you found out he can't fly anymore."

"No! I love him for who he was! Unlike you! It's not too late! You can join the Autobots and stop this foolishness!" The other Autobots and Kup were gaining the upper hand against Starscream and the rest.

"Shut up you stupid groundpounder! Megatron promise great things!" He shot at Jazz and hit him in his chest. It wasn't close to his spark but it knocked him off guard. Jetstorm swooped down and grabbed him. "If I can't silence that stupid traitor, then I can at least destroy YOU!"

"J-Jetstorm...please...this fighting...is...is senseless..."

Jetstorm growled. "Shut up!" He flew Jazz over to a remote area of the battle. If this wasn't a battle Jazz would be excited to fly again. He tried to struggle free from Jetstorm's grip. "You want me to let you go? Fine!" He threw Jazz to the ground and landed beside him. Jetstorm kicked him. "Stand up and fight me! I want this to be fun!" He thought of Prowl and stood up. If he was going to die, he was going to die defending himself and the right of freedom. "So you DO want to fight," he smirked. He ran and punched him where his wound was. Jazz coughed and backed up. He flipped over and kicked Jetstorm in the back. Jetstorm fell forward. "You pitspawn!" he said as he got back onto his feet. Jazz easily dodged his attack. He kicked him in the back again. "Stop that!" Jetstorm growled.

"You stop first. I don't want to fight you. This is stupid."

"No you are stupid to not fight me!"

"It doesn't have to be this way. Optimus will welcome you back."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he growled, swoop tackling Jazz to the ground. "YOU started this whole thing! You turned Prowl away from me!"

"No... He...He would have been an Autobot regardless," Jazz said as he defended himself from Jetstorm's punches.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID GROUNDPOUNDER! Flyers will ALWAYS be better! You with your stupid Autobot lies! You stole Prowl from me! He was the only wingmate I had! No matter...Megatron promises much more."

"Can't you see? It's all lies. Look into your spark."

"Oh I see VERY clearly," he smirked. "It's YOU who don't. Allow me to show you!" he whipped out his gun faster than Jazz could react. He shot out Jazz's optics. Jazz couldn't help but scream in pain as his world went dark. Jetstorm laughed maniacally. Jazz held his bleeding optics. Jetstorm shot at his hands and shot at the already shattered optics again. He put his gun away. "Now you'll never SEE anything ever again! Ha ha ha ha! You'll never see your lover's sweet face again!" Jazz held his bleeding face and moaned in great pain. Jetstorm kicked him and then took out his shoulder guns. "This is the end, groundpounder."

"NO!" called a familiar voice as he tackled Jetstorm to the ground.

"You interfere!" Jetstorm whined as Optimus held him to the ground.

"You fight unfairly! You've won against him already. Go! Run to your mighty leader!"

"He's a better leader than you'll ever be!" Jetstorm yelled as he stumbled to his feet. He transformed and flew off. Optimus sighed heavily.

"I fear you'll see the error of your ways too late, Jetstorm…"

"…Pr-Prime…?" Jazz coughed. He spit up energon from his injuries and from the energon life blood dripping into his mouth.

"Easy, Jazz," he replied as he got an arm around him. He carefully helped him up.

"I…I can't see…" he hissed in pain.

"I know. Let's get you to Ratchet. Lean on me and let me guide you."

"I…I'm sorry…I…I know I shouldn't have…gone looking…for…for Jetstorm…"

"You were helping Kup and the others. Jetstorm took the fight into his own hands. I don't blame you."

"…Still…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Jazz." The former musician leaned more against the Prime. He was hurt and scared. He'd never tasted war like this. He was mostly afraid of losing his sight, of never seeing Prowl ever again. He'd never see a Cybertronian sunset or sunrise, never look at Bumblebee's cute face. "Are you alright? You're shaking… Do you need me to carry you back?"

"…No…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ratchet will make you see again. He might need Wheeljack's help, but he'll restore your sight."

"…I…hope so… J-Jetstorm…shot them out…pretty badly…" Optimus smiled sadly as they neared the base.

"Holy Primus! What happened to you, Jazz?" Ratchet asked as he met up with the two of them at the entrance to the base.

"…"

"Jetstorm approached him and shot out his optics. Can you fix him?"

"Wheeljack has been experimenting with a few new visual enhancement devices as well as new optic designs. He's had my help and permission."

"That's great news. I'll let you take Jazz from here. I want to assess casualties and make sure everyone gets back into the city safely." Jazz was uneasy as Optimus let go and headed off. Ratchet put comforting arms around him.

"Come on, Jazz. We'll get you back to normal in no time."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Relax, Jazz. At least you're alive. You know Jack and I will do what we can," he spoke in a gentle tone reserved for situations like this. His empty threats and playful sarcasm would only cause Jazz to panic more, possibly driving him into shock and stasis. "You'll be alright."

"I trust ya, Doc Bot."

"I know."

* * *

As soon as Ratchet entered the Medical Bay, he was greeted by a certain yellow mech. Bumblebee was crying hysterically as he waddled over to the CMO. He was rubbing at his optics as he sobbed. "R-Ratcet…! R-Ratcet I…I scared…! Op-Opti…fight! Felt him get hurt…!"

"Hold on, Jazz," he replied as he let go. He knelt down to the mechlet and picked him up into his arms. "Optimus is just fine. He's not even really hurt at all. You're alright, Bumblebee."

"O-Optie…otay…?"

"Yes, he's alright. The battle's over now, you're safe." The yellow sparkling cuddled against him.

"Safe now…?" he sniffled.

"Yes, safe now," he smiled as he rubbed his helm. Bumblebee rubbed the tears from his optics, cuddling as tightly as he could against Ratchet. "No need to worry, alright?" he spoke sweetly to the mechlet as he still rubbed his helm.

"Otay…" he sniffled.

"Now, how about you finish your nap in your playpen? I'll have Optimus come and get you." Bumblebee shook his head with a sniffle.

"No want be alone…"

"Alright, I'll take you myself." He turned to Jazz, but hid Bumblebee's optics from him. He didn't want to frighten him. "There's a repair berth a few meters in front of you. See if you can get to it and lie down until I get back."

"Alright. I should be fine."

"Jass!" Bumblebee smiled. He tried to turn his head to look. Jazz covered his face as best he could.

"He's badly injured Bee. He might not look like himself."

"He got energon all over his face. He look bad hurt. You cover face, Jass. You face hurt bad?"

"Yeah, Bee. I'm pretty messed up. You just go with Ratch. I'll be fine. He'll fix me up okay?" The yellow mechlet nodded and cuddled against Ratchet again.

"Love you, you be better later."

"Thanks, Bee." Ratchet left the room. Jazz waited until he heard the door close to be sure he wouldn't scare the yellow mechlet. He held out his hands and tried to feel his way to the berth. He bumped into it with his knee and then felt around for the top of it. He slowly managed to sit down on it without hurting himself further. He felt around the slightly harder surface and got his legs onto it. He managed to lie down and relax a bit. He covered his shattered optics as the pain returned. He tried to see the lights he knew were hanging above his head on the ceiling. It hurt more so he stopped and "closed" his optics. He put his hand over them to keep things dark. He felt scared, not being able to see. He relied on his optics for his music and his slowly developing saboteur skills. He hated being forced to live in the dark. He growled out a whimper.

Now Jetstorm had taken something away from him too. That pitspawn had forced Jazz into a living nightmare. He couldn't help but start to cry as more whimpers escaped him. The hands over his optic sockets started to shake. He was slowly sending himself into stasis from fear and shock. Something calmed him all the sudden. He felt into his friendship bond with all the other Autobots and there was Prowl.

_**"I'm so sorry, Jazz… You know Ratchet will give you your sight back. Everything's going to be alright…"**_ the tactician spoke over the comm. link.

_** "…Prowler…"**_

_** "I'm here."**_ A warm feeling radiated from the friendship and covered Jazz from the inside out. Jazz slowly calmed and answered back with love._** "You'll be alright. Even if you can't see me, you can still touch me. You'll be able to see me with your spark, Jazz… Once we bond, I'LL be your eyes. Don't be afraid, I still love you…"**_

_** "I…I love you too…Stay with me…"**_

_** "I won't close the link until Ratchet get's back. I'll be right here, next door in ICU."**_ Prowl sent as much love, comfort, and security as he could through the friendship bond. He could only imagine what Jazz was going through right now. _Oh Jazz…I'm so so sorry… Now you know what I feel like, having lost my wings. __**"Just focus on me."**_

_** "I…I'm tryin' Prowler… I…I'm scared… I…feel vulnerable…"**_

_** "It's alright, Jazz. There's no reason to be afraid. I'm here…"**_

_** "…S-Stay with me…"**_

_** "I am…"**_ Ratchet walked in to see Jazz laying quiet in a recharge-like state.

"Jazz…? You alright…?"

_**"The…the Doc Bot's back…"**_

_** "Good. You should talk with him."**_

_** "Prowler! Don't go…"**_

_** "Alright. I'll keep my side open…"**_Jazz took a deep breath and "looked" towards Ratchet.

"Sorry, Ratch. Prowl's helping me…"

"Well, I've got Wheeljack here. I think we've found a solution that works best for you. I need to put you out now."

"Will…will I be able to see when I wake up?"

"I'm positive you will," Wheeljack smiled. "Just take it easy, you'll be just fine." He carefully took Jazz's hand and squeezed it in a comforting, reassuring grip. Jazz felt a poke and a sting at the base of his neck plating and cables. He tensed.

"You'll be alright, Jazz," Ratchet spoke gently.

_'Prowler…stay with me…'_

_** "I'm right here, Jazz. Just get some recharge and everything will be alright."**_

_** "P-Prowler…I…I love…you…"**_ he answered groggily as the solution took effect on his systems.

_**"I know, Jazz. You'll be okay. Rest now. I'm right here."**_

_** "…Pr-Prowl…ler…"**_

_** "It's alright Jazz."**_

"Let's get to work," Ratchet said as Jazz dropped into stasis. "This has to be done quickly yet delicately." Wheeljack only nodded as the CMO started.

* * *

Prowl woke up in the early joors of the orn and looked around. He noticed Bumblebee was gone. He concluded that the battle had frightened and worried the sparkling so he was with Optimus now. He smiled to see Jazz sleeping peacefully. All his wounds had been tended to and were healing. He stared at the dark optic band now adorning the entire optic area of his love's face. _Must have been the only thing they could do…_ He studied it and reached out to maybe touch it. He couldn't even get near Jazz because he was in the next berth. He was still confined to lie on his stomach plating and hooked up to a diagnostic with an energon IV. He noticed Jazz was hooked up to the same two lines. He smiled as he looked at the optic band again. It was actually pretty hot on his mate. He stilled and pretended to be asleep as Ratchet and Wheeljack came in.

Wheeljack connected a few diagnostic scanners to Jazz's optic band and the front of his helm. Ratchet did full body scans and checked Jazz's readings. Both shared results. They nodded at each other with satisfied smiles. Prowl watched them, keeping his optics dim.

"Let's let him rest and do more conclusive vision tests tomorrow," said Wheeljack,

"Right. He seems to be adjusting alright though. Yes, I think he'll see just fine." Prowl smiled happily at his sleeping mate. He stared at the CMO and CE, waiting for them to leave. "What do you think, Prowl?" Ratchet asked as he stood behind Wheeljack in the door frame.

"H-How…?"

The CMO smirked. "I knew you were awake the astrosecond I walked in. That worried about him?"

"You could say that… I haven't been able to get up and go see him."

"That's understandable. He'll be alright now."

"I know. I can see that now."

"He'll need your help to adjust. This isn't your standard optic replacement."

"I'll be here."

"I was considering releasing you tomorrow morning. Your wings can heal on their own now. The worst of your injury has completely healed."

"I won't leave Jazz."

"I knew you'd say something like that. You can stay here as long as you want, until I release Jazz."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"You're welcome, now go back to recharge."

"Jazz has a somewhat early and busy orn tomorrow," added Wheeljack with a smile. Prowl only nodded. The two turned to leave.

"Wheeljack?"

"Yeah, Prowl?"

"Thank you, for saving Jazz's sight. He was quite frightened."

"I know he was, that's why I wanted to test this out."

"Goodnight, Prowl," Ratchet said a bit sternly.

"Goodnight," he replied as they left. He smiled over at Jazz. "Goodnight, Jazz. I'll be right here with you, love." He closed his optics and went right back into recharge.

* * *

The next morning, Jazz slowly woke from recharge. His optic band slowly flickered on to a dim blue. It slowly brightened as he woke up and his world came into focus. He could see as if he'd never lost his optics. He smiled a bit, but was still leery. His face felt different. He felt around his facial plating. He gasped as he felt the new optic band taking up the top half of his face. He felt it go dark where his hands covered it. He took a deep breath and "closed his optics". The band grew dark again. He felt the optic band while his "optics were closed". He shivered a bit, not liking the new sensation. It didn't feel like a normal, hand over the optics feeling. Jazz took a calming, deep intake and tried to go back into recharge. He wanted it to be a dream. He wanted to hope that they had given him new optics.

He thought about Prowl and happier times before the battle. He yawned and forced himself to relax. It was just a dream. The optic band was a hallucination from his stress and half out of recharge state. Ratchet and Wheeljack came into the shared ICU room at that moment. "I see you are awake." Ratchet said with a smile.

"...Yeah..."

"Is the visor working right?" Wheeljack asked.

Jazz cringed at the words. So he wasn't hallucinating. His spark sank and his pulse quickened. "...R-Ratchet...? Tell me...tell me I'm just...hearing things... I've got two new optics in right? That's all it took right?"

Ratchet paused a moment, unsure how to answer. He couldn't outright tell Jazz no, he was clearly panicking. He wasn't too happy about the change. "It can't be that bad." Wheeljack said "It's hard to replace optics these orns..."

Jazz took a shaky intake and gulped. Ratchet came over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Take it easy, Jazz. Now, your optics and your visual systems were badly damaged. It was hard to repair. I couldn't just put in new optics. My supplies are too low and what I managed to repair wouldn't work that way."

"...Y-You...you're sure...?" Jazz gasped.

"An optic band is so much better," protested Wheeljack. "You don't need to adjust it for focus or move it around to see around you. It doesn't require blinking or optic covers. It's so much more advanced. You can even use it to do detail scans of your surroundings and other objects. It's better than optics," he smiled, happily ranting. Jazz just panicked more. He didn't like it, not one bit. He wanted normal optics.

Ratchet growled at him. "Jack! You're not helping!"

"But Ratchet..."

"Can't you see, he's frightened? You don't go telling an amputated patient how great his newly upgraded limb is do you? You take things slow! He's Jazz, not a test subject." Wheeljack stared at the floor sadly as Ratchet turned his attention back to Jazz. "Jazz...can you open your optics and look at me?" The former musician shook his head and kept the optic band off.

"...No...I...I don't want it... Give me my optics back..." he rasped, pulse still elevating and intakes quick. He put his hands over the optic band and tried to pull it off. He tried to get into the tight, still healing seams to take it off.

"Jazz, please..." Prowl said from near by.

He stopped and turned his head towards the berth. His visor brightened as he looked over at Prowl. "...Prowler..."

"It's going to be okay Jazz, just listen to Ratchet..."

"...No, Prowler...you...you don't understand...this thing... I just want regular optics... I...I don't want to be some experiment..."

"Jazz, I do understand. I can't have regular wings anymore..."

Jazz stopped trying to tear off the optic band. He stared at Prowl and at his small wings. "I promise you, everything's going to be fine. I wouldn't have let Wheeljack do it if I didn't think it was safe." Jazz stopped trying to tear off the optic band. He stared at Prowl and at his small wings. "I promise you, everything's going to be fine. I wouldn't have let Wheeljack do it if I didn't think it was safe."

Jazz turned towards the medic. He stared at him, "blinking" every few clicks. "I know it doesn't feel right, but you'll get used to it. It's better than living the rest of your lifestream blind."

Jazz nodded. "...Alright..." he said as he took in a deep, shaky breath.

Ratchet smiled. "Just relax and this whole thing will be over soon, then you can go back to recharge if you want."

Wheeljack slowly came over to Jazz. "Would it be okay if ran a few tests? To make sure it works okay?"

Jazz took a few deep intakes. "...Yeah...alright..."

Wheeljack hooked up a diagnostic scanner to Jazz's visor. "Okay...uh... Can you look around the room?"

Jazz did so as Wheeljack studied the readings. "Close your optics?" he asked, trying to keep things normal. Jazz offlined the visor, simulating the effect.

"Okay, look at me again."

"I don't see the point of this..." Jazz sighed as he looked at Wheeljack. His optic band dimed in boredom.

"Alright, now the fun part." Wheeljack held up his hand. "Study my hand and try to use the band's other abilities."

"Other abilities?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, the detailed infrared scans and distance scanning abilities."

Jazz "blinked" and stared at Wheeljack. He looked at his hand curiously. All the sudden, his vision changed. Instead of seeing things normally, he saw detailed scans of the two mech's internal workings. Everything was in varying colors of reds and blues. He saw maps of Wheeljack's hand and body. He gasped and "blinked" several times to stop it. He put his hands over his optic band and shook a bit.

"You went too fast, Jack," sighed Ratchet. He put his hands over Jazz's. "It's alright, Jazz." Prowl repositioned himself slightly to see better. Jazz took deep intakes and let Ratchet lower his hands. "Can you see me normally?" Jazz nodded. Ratchet turned to Wheeljack. "We're done. You've tested everything you need to," he said sternly. It was not a request.

Wheeljack nodded and came over, taking off the diagnostic device. "The advanced capabilites are 'at will', Jazz. They won't activate unless you want them to. It's like Prowl's battle computer. If he wants to run normally and not use it, it won't activate. Your band is just like normal optics."

Ratchet gave Wheeljack an "I'm sorry but it's best if you leave now" look. He nodded at the CMO and left the room. "Are you alright, Jazz?" Ratchet asked as Jazz was unresponsive.

"...Y-Yeah..." He dimmed the visor as he took a deep intake.

"You can go ahead and go back to recharge if you want. You'll be alright, Jazz."

"...P-Prowl's going to stay...?"

"Yeah. I haven't released him yet." Ratchet let go of Jazz and walked over to the berth. He did some scans on Prowl and then unhooked the lines. He pushed the diagnostic machine and almost empty energon IV out of the way. "You can sit more normally now, Prowl."

"Thank you..."

Ratchet smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Jazz, if you need me, I'll be around."

He left the room and closed the door. "...Prowler..." Jazz said as he stared at him, reaching out his arms. Prowl smiled, now free of the lines, he slowly got off his berth and headed over to Jazz's. He sat down on the berth and pulled Jazz into his arms. Jazz nuzzled into him, offlining the visor. He just wanted to feel Prowl close to him. "...I...I'm still scared, Prowler..."

"Yes, I know... We'll both go through this together..." Jazz nodded again. He took a few deep intakes and fell asleep in Prowl's arms. Prowl smiled and held Jazz more close to him.

"...Prowler...?" he asked groggily.

"Yes Jazz?"

"...I forgot to ask... What...What do you think? Does it look alright...?"

"It makes you even more beautiful." Prowl said with a smile.

Jazz smiled. "Then...maybe..._**-yawn-**_...I'll...I'll get used to this...after all..." He fell into a deep recharge, cuddled close to his love. The visor offlined, letting Prowl know he was actually asleep.

(End Flashback)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 5

"D'awww!" the Jazz clone sparkling smiled. "Grandpa loved you. He helped you not be scared."

"So...did you and Grandpa get through it alright? Did he get used to not flying no more? Did you get used to yer new eyes?"

Jazz tried not to laugh. "One question at a time here." he said. The black and gold was so much like his grandfather Prowl. The black and white smiled patiently. "Well, yes to all. I got used to havin' a visor, yer grandpa got used to his door wings. We helped each other through. Shall I continue or are ya bored yet?"

"No no! Keep going, Grandpa!"

"Yes, please."

Jazz smiled at the two mechlets. "Alright. Well...we were both dismissed from Ratchet's care soon enough. Prowl and I couldn't wait for that day because we were going to bond then."

(Flashback)

"Tonight's the night, Prowler," smiled Jazz as the two were leaving Medical Bay.

"Yes," Prowl said with his own smile "I'm sure you are excited."

"Finally..." Prowl smiled again, sneaking a kiss on Jazz's helmet.

"I'd ask Optimus for our own shared room." Prowl said.

"Bout time," smiled Jazz. Prowl started to kiss Jazz more even before they made it to their new quarters.

"Get a room!" Tracks complained.

"Please, no public displays..." agreed Sunstreaker. Prowl couldn't help but glare at them, he was second in command anyways. The two went on their way.

"Now...where were we?" Prowl asked with a smirk. Jazz smirked back and pulled Prowl down the hall to their new room.

* * *

Once inside with the door closed and used their new lock code, Prowl started to kiss Jazz passionately again. Jazz kissed back and started rubbing against him. "I love you so much, Jazz..." Prowl said with a happy moan.

"Love ya Prowler..." They made love to each other while they slowly made their way towards the berth.

"You still look so beautiful with that visor." Prowl said as he kiss the base of Jazz's neck. Jazz smiled. He nuzzled into Prowl and opened his chestplates. He opened his spark chamber and waited for Prowl to do the same. Prowl smiled. "Your spark is just as beautiful..." Prowl said as he slowly did the same. Jazz pulled them together, visor lit up brightly. The two sparks joined into one, flooding both of them with each other's memories and feelings. Prowl moan happily, just feeling his mate in his spark now. Jazz sighed contentedly to finally be bonded to Prowl. The two nuzzled into each other, happily, and tired after their bonding. "Finally...we're together...no longer two single beings..."

"Yeah...now I feel ya all the time... No more worryin'..." Prowl smiled tiredly at him. Jazz smiled tiredly back.

"Tired Jazz?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...How about...we have our first nap together as a bonded pair?"

Jazz smiled at him. "Sounds like plan, Prowler..." Jazz cuddled as deeply into Prowl as possible. _**"Love ya,"**_ he said, experimenting with the new bond.

Prowl smiled. _**"Love you too, Jazz." **_The two fell asleep holding each other.

(End Flashback)

"When did you and Grandpa get to Earth?" the gold and black sparkling asked, who loved earth just as much as Jazz did.

"Well," smiled Jazz. "One vorn after we were bonded, energon supplies started to run low. Both Autobots and Decepticons were fighting for it. Optimus Prime decided that we should leave Cybertron and search other planets for energy."

(Flashback)

"Grapple and Hoist report that the Ark should be done soon." Prowl spoke when the higher ups were in the command room "But I fear if we all leave at once Megatron would take over Cybertron at full force."

"Excellent point, Prowl," said Optimus. "Who will volunteer to stay behind?"

"I will Prime." Ultra Magnus suddenly said.

"Thank you, Magnus," the Prime smiled at his old friend. "I will leave you in my place of command."

"I'll stay too. I don't think Hot Rod is old enough to leave with you yet. I want to stay behind and watch over the lad."

"Thank you, Kup."

"I'll stay, for the time being, at least until we can get our energy supplies up again," said Perceptor.

"I'm staying behind. The female Autobots still need help," said Arcee.

"We'll stay too," Cosmos said as he, Warpath, and a few others stood.

"I'll stay and keep things flowin' on the comm lines."

"I'll miss ya Blaster." Jazz said.

"I'll miss ya too, Jazz. You got yer mate to worry about. I'm needed here. Drop me a link when ya get somewhere."

"I'll stay behind. Ultra Magnus will need another tactician to help out."

Prowl nodded at Smokescreen. "I'll stay with them too," a voice from outside suddenly spoke

"Thank you, Omega," smiled Optimus. "We could use the extra force to protect Iacon." The much taller Autobot just nodded from his place at the window.

"The rest of you, make preparations to leave. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up to leave. Bumblebee, who was a youngling now, came over to Prowl and Jazz. The two were kissing each other when he cleared his throat. The two mechs broke off looking down at the young bot. "Hi Prowl, Jazz," he smiled.

"Hey Bee, what ya need?" Jazz asked.

"We haven't gotten to hang out at all since you two bonded, or since I graduated from the academy."

"Well ya right on that Bee."

"I could use a little down time from all this seriousness." Bumblebee smiled.

Jazz took a hand. "Let's go get an energon drink. Whatdya say?"

"Okay." Bumblebee said with another smile. Prowl took his other hand and they walked out of the command room.

They walked down the halls to a big recreation area with an energon bar. Bumblebee was "swinging" between Prowl and Jazz like he had when he was still a sparkling. The two bonded mechs couldn't help but smile. The other Autobots waved at the group as they neared the bar. Even though everyone knew the young bot was raise by Optimus and Elita they thought seeing the young bot with their second and third of commands cute. Once they arrived at the bar Bumblebee smiled at the two again. They ordered their energon and waited for the tendant to get it. "This could be our last energon here for awhile." Prowl said with a sigh.

"...Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss home..."

"We'll be back once we find a better energy source for Cybertron." Jazz said.

"I'm sure we'll find a nice planet full of resources," smiled Prowl. "Then we'll come right back home with more than enough to get us back on track." Bumblebee smiled a bit.

Jazz took a sip of his cube as it was place in front of him. Prowl smiled again. Some flyers walked by talking happily. "Hey, Prowl," SilverWind smiled. "I see you're with Jazz. Have you...you know..." Prowl just smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest plate. SilverWind smirked. "Way to go. It's about time." Prowl smiled again.

"What was Silver talking about?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

"You're too young to understand yet."

"Yeah. Let's just say, Prowl and I love each other. We're like, Elita and Prime, okay?" Jazz said.

"Oh." Bumblebee smiled at the two. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Bee." Jazz said with a smile. He just smiled as he sipped more of his energon.

Prowl set down his almost finished cube. "So, what do you want to do, Bee?" Bumblebee looked like he was thinking.

"How about one last tour of the city?"

"I guess it won't hurt. What you say Prowler?" Jazz said as he looked at his bonded.

"...That's sounds alright," he smiled. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile happily. They soon finished their drinks and went outside.

"Come on Bee." Jazz said. He smiled at Jazz as they left central Iacon. Prowl sighed as he saw how bad the city was slowly being. "Whatsa matter Prowl?" Jazz asked as they gathered outside to transform.

Prowl sighed. "It's different now..." he said.

"We might be low on energy, but that's all. Autobots still rule Iacon."

"I know..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Yeah..." smiled Bumblebee. Prowl sighed. Bumblebee hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay..."

"I know..." Prowl said "Cybertron will be back to normal when our mission is done."

"Yep," Bumblebee smiled. "Race ya around the city!" he cried as he transformed and drove off.

"Now ya talking Bee." Jazz said as he transformed and raced after him.

"Hey! It's not safe to..._**-grumble-**_..." Prowl sighed and transformed, going after them.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm faster than ya, Bee!" Jazz called as they raced around. Prowl sighed a bit.

"I'll get you, Jazz!" Bumblebee laughed as he followed after the musician. A few Decepticons that had been looking for energon sources around the border saw them racing.

"Hey look it's some Autobots."

"Yeah, what do you say we push them back over to their side?" the other smirked.

"What do you think Jetstorm?"

"I see Prowl," he smirked happily. "Let's get him... He still owes me," he smiled evilly.

"He's a ground pounder now."

Jetstorm laughed and transformed. He started firing at Bumblebee. "Die you little runt!"

"Decepticons!" Prowl shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Bumblebee shouted as he took some heavy hits. He tried to swerve out of the way, but the other Decepticons were firing at him too.

Prowl transformed and fired at the Decepticons. "Jazz! Get Bee back to base!"

Jetstorm laughed and fired on last good shot, forcing Bumblebee out of transformation. He was sent flying a few feet away. He landed sprawled on the ground unconscious. "BEE!" Jazz cried. Jazz raced over to him as Prowl still fight them off. "Bumblebee...Bumblebee ya arlight?"

"..._**-moan-**_..."

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, little buddy," he said as he took him into his arms.

Bumblebee moaned as Jazz cradled him close. "...P-Prowl..."

"He'll be alright. C'mon."

"JETSTORM! Why can't you just see the error of your ways?"

"Megatron is the right way!"

"He's just a power hungry tyrant!"

"No he's not you stupid groundpounder!" he yelled back, firing at him. Prowl rolled to the side to try and get away.

The other Decepticons started to fire at him. "No one's gets away from us!"

"We're not done with you yet!"

Jetstorm came in for a landing and tackled Prowl's vehicle mode. "Filthy groundpounder! You were my friend and now look at you!"

"You made me this!" Prowl shouted back.

"Because you chose to be weak! You'll always be weak!" Jetstorm smirked as he started firing and punching Prowl.

"Prowler!"

"...Get...get back to...base...! Now...!"

"But Prowler!"

"...Go...! AAHHHH!"

"Shut up!" Jazz was unsure. He knows he wanted help his mate.

"G-Get...Bee...out...out of here..."

_** "I don't want to leave ya, Prowler."**_

_** "Go...Bee needs help... I'll be alright. This is between me and Jetstorm."**_

_** "You better come back safe, Prowler."**_

_** "I will try..."**_

Jazz ran off with Bumblebee. Prowl turned back to Jetstorm with fierceness in his optics. "Now..."

He tried to transform but he was too damaged to do so. Jetstorm let go to laugh wholeheartedly. "I've got you beat so bad you can't even transform!" Prowl took the opportunity to race off. Jetstorm laughed as he transformed and fly after him.

Prowl raced as fast as he could into Iacon. Jetstorm tried to follow, but SilverWing stopped him. "Go on Prowl, I will handle him."

"Thanks, wingmate."

SilverWing smiled and then turned back to Jetstorm. "Why don't you fight someone your own type?"

"I'm surprised you can still call that ground ponder a wingmate." Jetstorm sneer.

"Because he's my friend and my wing mech. He may never fly again, but he had more wingspan than you ever will. He has HONOR...like his father." Jetstorm growls and fired at him. SilverWing transformed and fired back. "Go back to the Decepticons! You have no real power here."

"Says you!"

SilverWing put in a few good hits as he pushed him back to the border. "Stay out of Iacon peacefully and we'll let you leave, Jetstorm," Optimus called from the ground, alerted by the seeker's presence.

"Megatron will rule this planet!"

"I assure you, he will not. Take your pride and leave, while you still have it." Jetstorm grumbles before flying off.

SilverWing sighed heavily before landing. He bowed respectfully at Optimus. "Prime..."

"Are you okay SliverWing?"

"Not a scratch. He's just so racist and prideful... He'll never understand."

"I guess not. Megatron put too much into his processor."

"That and he chose that path himself based on his own intentions." He sighed heavily. "I wish he could change back..."

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "I know...but we can't change someone. They alone must choose to change. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, but continue to hope and pray for him."

"Is Prowl okay?"

"Let's go check. He should be well on his way to Medical by now."

"Okay."

* * *

In Medical Bay, Bumblebee was moaning in pain as Ratchet worked on his legs and arms. His newly repaired chest hurt a bit too. "Calm down, youngling. I'm doing the best I can," Ratchet replied in a gentle, but no nonsense tone. Bumblebee sniffled a little bit. Jazz smiled, but sighed worriedly as he felt his spark. He could feel that Prowl was badly hurt, but okay. The doors open as Prowl drove in. Ratchet got to a good stopping point and looked over at Prowl. "Prowl! Pull up over here," he said as he lowered a repair berth down. Jazz got worried about his mate as Prowl drove over to Ratchet. He slowly pulled up onto the berth. Ratchet moved it back up. He opened his comm. link. _"Wheeljack...Jack I need your help."_

_ "Be right there."_

Ratchet went over to Prowl and started scanning him and looking him over. "What happened? I know Jetstorm attacked Bee, but slag Prowl..."

"...Sorry... I tried to stop him..."

Ratchet sighed heavily. "I know..." he growled.

"…I…I had to buy Jazz and Bee some time…"

"I'm not mad at YOU." Prowl sighed too. Jazz came over, but stayed out of the CMO's way.

"Hey, Ratchet. What's wrong?"

"I need to work on Prowl. Can you finish Bumblebee?"

"Sure." Wheeljack came over to Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee. Got a little beat up huh?"

"…Yeah…"

"We'll get ya patched up," Wheeljack said as he picked up the laser scalpel Ratchet had set down. He looked at the exposed joints and inner workings of Bumblebee's open arm. "That Jetstorm sure did a number on everything…"

"…He's so mean… Why's he hate ground types so much? And he doesn't like my size either…" he sniffled. "What's wrong with being little?"

"Nothing. You'll grow into a fine mini-bot," Wheeljack smiled as he worked on cutting away the damaged gears. "You're just as strong and important as the others. He's just got ego problems and he's stupid for believing Megatron's promises. Power is a horrible thing unless you use it correctly. Then power becomes an honorable position of leadership."

"Ouch! Careful with my doors please!"

"I'm trying to be, Prowl. I have to get the worst of the dents out so you can transform." The SIC sighed heavily. Ratchet fiddled with some controls under his hood. "There, now at least the pain receptors are off."

"Thank you, that's a little better."

"How'd you get so damaged if Prowl took the worst of it?" Wheeljack asked Bumblebee as he started welding in new gears and shaping one or two to fit.

"…Jetstorm just started shooting at me… He wouldn't let up… He…He was trying to kill me…"

"I always knew he was a cube of spoiled energon. I'm sorry he was so cruel to you, even when you were a sparkling."

"…I know… I thought he hated Prowl?"

"He hates Prowl more than he hates you, that's the truth. It's a sad truth, but there it is."

Bumblebee sighed. "Ouch…"

"Sorry, Bee. Got distracted a moment."

"…Yeah…I remember when I was little…he said I was weak…for being left behind…Ow!" he winced, twitching his arm away.

"Sit still and hold your arm still, Bumblebee. I'm almost done with it." Wheeljack sighed, remembering how upset the yellow youngling had been that day. "He had no right to say that. It was Decepticons that killed your parents. It wasn't your fault." Bumblebee nodded. "You had Optimus and Elita to raise you. Not to mention almost an entire base full of Autobots that loved you." Wheeljack laughed. "Me, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl all still care about ya. No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a good strong mech, okay?"

"…Okay…" Bumblebee smiled a bit. Wheeljack smiled back as he closed up his right arm.

"Well, looks like Ratchet took care of your left arm too. Let's see how bad your legs are."

"Alright, Prowl. Try to transform." Prowl slowly and weakly transformed back. He tried to sit up. The pain was too much from the newly repaired injuries. He laid back down with an irritated sigh. "Take it slow. You're staying here to rest until your injuries heal up."

"…Doctor's orders…" he sighed.

"Alright, Bumblebee," smiled Wheeljack. "You're all patched up."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem," he smiled. "You should probably stay and rest for a day or too. Hey, you can keep Prowl company."

"…Yeah…I guess so," he smiled as he looked over at the grounded flyer. Jazz came over to Prowl and kissed him. "Looks like Jazz will too."

"Need me for anything else, Ratch?"

"I'm fine now. You can go back to your experiments," the CMO added with a laugh. Wheeljack smiled and left.

"Jazz, I'm leaving you in charge of these two. Make sure they rest," Ratchet said as he retreated into his office.

"No problem, Doc bot." He kissed Prowl again. "You heard him, get some rest, Prowler."

"It will be easy with you here," he smiled. Jazz smiled back, stroking an arm. Prowl quickly fell asleep to the comforting presence of his bonded.

"…Jazz…?"

"What's up, Bee?"

"Do…do you think there's somebody out there for me?"

"Of course, little buddy," he smiled as he came over. "I'm sure there's a perfect mate for you. You should get some rest."

"Okay…"

"I'll keep ya company, kay?"

"…O-Okay…" he said sleepily. Jazz just smiled until Bumblebee fell asleep. He pulled up a chair to watch over them both.

* * *

The day came when the Autobots were getting ready to depart. Optimus was meeting with Prowl and Jazz. They were inside Iacon base getting ready to board the Ark. Cliffjumper, Ironhide, and a few others were checking the ship to make sure everything was ready to go. "We need some energy conductors." Wheeljack said as he talked to Ratchet.

"But where should we find those?"

"I know a place just outside Iacon," said Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack that could be dangerous. Decepticons still run that area."

"Well, we need energy to last us until we take off."

"I don't want you going by yourself."

"I'll go with you," Bumblebee offered.

"You sure you want to come Bee?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready for this."

"You're sure, Bee?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. I want to help."

"Alright. Be careful, both of you," said Ratchet.

"Okay let's go Bee."

"Alright!" So, the two transformed and left.

* * *

As the two drove along, Wheeljack stayed in front and kept a wary optic open. "No Decepticons yet..." Bumblebee obediently followed behind.

"It's quiet."

"I know, but I can't see anyone. We're almost there."

"So where are we going anyways?"

"A power plant with a supply I know how to get to."

"Okay."

"Alright, we're here," Wheeljack said as they pulled up to the power plant. He parked behind the main entrance in the shadows and transformed.

Bumblebee followed. "How are we going to get in?"

"Just follow my lead, kid."

"Okay Wheeljack." Bumblebee transformed and the two crept in. He kept an optic out as they headed in to the main power supply. Wheeljack started looking for the conductors.

"Ah, here they are," he said as he lifted up a grate.

Bumblebee looked down into the opening. "Wow! There's a lot of conductors down there."

"Yep, we're going in after them." Soon the sounds of seeker engines were heard over head. "Quick! Get down!" Wheeljack said as he practically pushed Bumblebee down into the opening. He jumped down after him and pulled the grate back over the floor.

"Wheelj-...!"

_ 'Quiet! There's seekers here!'_

_ 'Who...?'_ Bumblebee then recognized the seeker. _'Jetstorm!'_

_ 'I know... So be quiet until they pass.'_

"Jetstorm, there are NO Autobots around here," said Thundercracker.

"Besides, if they even tried to come around here, we'd be ready for them," smiled Starscream.

"But I was pretty sure I saw the runt."

"That little yellow piece of scrap? He wouldn't dare come here. He's the weakest of their small bots," said SkyWarp.

"I know what I saw."

"I would have thought Prowl was the only one you hated so much," smirked Starscream.

"I do but all ground types are inferior."

The other seekers just shrugged. "Let's go. I do NOT want to waste my time here. There are better things to do," said Starscream. His tone was final.

"Fine, if you say so, Starscream." Starscream turned and left as the other seekers followed.

Jetstorm was unsure at first then followed the others. _'Okay they're gone.'_

_ 'Alright...'_ Wheeljack walked down the small crawl space until he came to a row of power conductors.

"Here we go, jackpot. Start grabbing."

"How many?" Bumblebee asked.

"As many as you can." Bumblebee started to gather the glowing cylinders in his arms. Wheeljack lifted the grate and climbed back out. He knelt down and reached his hands down. "Okay, Bee. Pass them up to me."

"Okay." Wheeljack took the conductors from Bumblebee before pulling the young minibot out.

"There's not enough energy in these conductors to last a quartex."

"At least we have these Wheeljack." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"And when these run out?"

"We'll figure something out," Bumblebee said, always full of optimism.

"C'mon, let's get back to Iacon." Wheeljack transforms and opens his door. Bumblebee placed the conductors inside before climbing inside as well. "Let's get out of here."

As they head back to base there was trouble ahead. "Autobots! After them!"

The seekers shot at them. Bumblebee was swallowed up into the fray as he tried to stay with Wheeljack. He shot back a little too.

"Prime told me there will be days like this."

"And you didn't believe him?" Wheeljack laughed.

"I do now."

One of the seekers shot a flame of fire at them. "Hey, mind if I cut in?" Wheeljack taunted as the front spikes on his vehicle began to spin. He shields went up as well. Bumblebee transformed and trailed behind trying to stay out of harm's way.

"After them!" The two sped off, trying to avoid shots that were fired at them. One of the seeker's shots hit Bumblebee, making the little mech skid.

"Bumblebee, get in!" Wheeljack called out as he opens his door again and makes a little ramp. Bumblebee pulled inside him. "Bumblebee, are you alright?" the older mech shouted.

"...Yeah... I think it's my...rear axel..."

"Hang on we're almost back at the base." Bumblebee just sighed as they headed back towards Iacon. The main blast door opens to let them inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was in the process of talking to Jazz and Prowl. Jazz had just returned from a recon mission. "Any luck?" Optimus asked.

"Negative, the north side of Cybertron is blacker then the inside of a drive shaft." Jazz said.

"If a new source of energon isn't found then nothing will stop this war." Optimus said with a sigh.

"So when will we leave?" Prowl asked.

"As soon as you are ready to launch." Prowl nodded and left to get everyone. Jazz went to catch up with his mate.

"Wait up, Prowler." Prowl smiled a bit as he slow down to let his mate come up to him. Jazz raced over and hugged Prowl.

"I hope you didn't run into any trouble out there," Prowl said.

"Nah..." he smiled, nuzzling into Prowl's neck.

Prowl couldn't help but smile. "That's good."

"I'd missed ya Prowler."

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "But you were only gone for a couple of breems."

"So, can't I miss ya?"

"You already know the answer to that," he smirked.

"Then show me how much ya miss me."

"Now is not the time Jazz, we got to get ready to go."

"...Aww...spoil the fun..."

"We can do it later okay."

"I'll hold ya to your promise Prowler." He just smiled and the two parted.

* * *

After awhile everything was ready and the Autobots got ready to leave on their mission. "Everyone present and accounted for?" Optimus called out.

"Not us!" cried two female voices.

"Elita?"

The dark pink femme walked up to her mate and stared longingly in his eyes. "Optimus, please... Take me with you." A certain blue femme watched from behind her.

"Optimus, sir, we got to go!" Prowl called out from inside.

"Elita...I love you, but I can't put you in danger. You must stay here. You'll be safer here." The engines fired up.

"Prime! Let's go!"

"Optimus please! Take me with you! I want to go!" Suddenly the area started to shake and fall apart.

"OPTIMUS!"

"I promise I'll come back for you! I will!"

"OPTIMUS!"

There was a loud boom and smoke fill Optimus' vision. "Elita..."

"Optimus!" She was dragged away by Chromia as the explosion and take off threaten to crumble the entire area.

"Optimus, get inside." Ironhide called out, pulling him into the ship. Optimus was pulled away with his love's name on his lip components. The ship took off into space. "Don't worry Prime, we'll see them again." Ironhide said.

"I hope so..."

"Come on let's see how Prowl and Jazz are doing with piloting this ship." He nodded and watched them fly past Cybertron.

Prowl was watching the monitor when it beeped a warning. "Teletraan detected an asteroid." he said.

"Look it's another one." Mirage said as he stood over Prowl's shoulder.

"We're headed into an asteroid field."

"Evasive action!" The Ark tired to fly though it but the ship started to shake.

"Leakin' Lubricants!" cried Ironhide as some fluid fell from the ceiling of the ship.

"Fire the laser!" Optimus commanded. The Ark started carving a path through the asteroids.

"Optimus!" Prowl said "Decepticons right behind us. They must have followed us."

"Try to lose them." The Ark tried to shake the Decepticon space ship but the bigger ship stayed with them. The Decepticons started to fire at them and grappled onto the Ark with an energy beam. "Fire the laser again." Optimus said.

"Can't powers used up." Ironhide said.

"Decepticons! Fire the boarding shute!"

"They are coming aboard!" Jazz said.

"Prepare yourselves!" When the Decepticons came aboard another battle started. Prowl attacked Starscream. Suddenly a gravitational pull form a near by planet made the ship shake.

"We're headed towards a planet!"

Optimus raced to the controls to try and steady the ship. "Hold on tight!"

"We'll have to head for the planet, it's our only hope!" Both ships soon broke apart from each other and the Ark crashed land onto the planet, crashing into a mountain.

(End Flashback)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 6

"What happens next Grandpa?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well the crash knocked all of us into long stasis, no one knew how long we were out or where we were."

"How did you wake up?"

"The mountain we crashed into was an active volcano called Mount St. Hilary. It erupted."

"What happened to the Decepticons?"

"Sadly they woke up first and were gone when we came through."

(Flashback)

Jazz slowly sat up from where he laid looking around him a bit confused then notice something was a bit different about him. He noticed some of his plating had changed. "Jazz? You okay?" the familiar voice from his mate came as a familiar mech with door wings, in black and white colors and some odd words on the door wings.

"Fine..." A white hand reached down to him to offer him up. The two helped each other stand.

"Seem like the Decepticons left."

"Yeah," said Jazz.

"Come on, Optimus might need us." Jazz was unsure as he looked around what's left of the ship. He saw familiar faces but with unfamiliar plating on them.

"Prowl...where are we and why are we different?"

"We crashed landed on an unfamiliar planet." Prowl said "Teletran scanned new alt modes for us to blend in with the natives."

"I see..."

"...Prowl...?" Bumblebee asked confused and a bit scared.

"It's okay Bee." Prowl said.

"Wh-where are we?"

"Not very sure."

"Boss bot might know," suggested Jazz.

"Good idea, Jazz. He might need our help in gathering everyone."

"Want to help Bee?"

"Okay," he said nervously. Bumblebee help Prowl and Jazz get to the others who was waking up. Bluestreak awoke to Prowl and Jazz helping him up.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're not sure yet." Prowl said.

"Where's Prime?"

"I believe he's out side waiting for us."

"Okay." The small group helped everyone else wake up and get them outside to Optimus.

"Optimus, do you know where we are?" Jazz asked.

"No...but I don't think we're in the neighborhood of Cybertron anymore. We're in a new solar system."

"What should we do?"

"First, we should account for everyone. Autobots, Roll call!"

"I'm here, Prime." Prowl said.

"Sideswipe here, Prime!"

"Ugh...what crappy mudball are we on?"

"Wheeljack here."

"Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer alive and in one piece."

"I'm here too Prime." Jazz said.

"Bluestreak here too." Everyone else raveled off their names as well.

"Good, we're all here and in one functional piece. Let's get inside and ask Teletraan where we are."

"What about the Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"We'll worry about them later." Optimus said. The group headed inside to learn about the planet they were on. Teletraan was able to tell them they were in a galaxy called the Milky Way in the Solar System. The planet they were on was Earth. It also told them of the organically rich energy throughout the planet. "No doubt the Decepticons have learned this as well. We must stop them from destroying this planet."

"But they could be anywhere by now." Prowl said.

"I can locate them, Prime." Hound said.

"Fine but let Cliffjumper go with you." Optimus said.

"Alright. C'mon, Cliffjumper."

"Want me take Megatron out Prime?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No," he said sternly. "I just want you to find out where they are and what they're doing."

"Come on Cliffjumper." Hound said.

"I'm coming." The others watched as the two drove off.

* * *

Cliffjumper and Hound soon arrived at a remote location in the desert. "See, there they are." Hound said.

"I wonder what they are doing."

"Looks like they're building a ship, possibly a secret base."

"I got Megatron in my sites."

"Optimus said not to engage them, just find them."

"But I can so knock off Megatron from right here."

"Cliffjumper..."

"I've got 'im..." Before Hound could stop him, Cliffjumper fired. Sadly the missile misses Megatron and hit the side of the shuttle they were working on.

"Now you done it, let's get back to Prime." Hound said.

"I'm sorry..." Cliffjumper said sadly as the two retreated. Little did they know, Laserbeak had been sent out to follow them.

"It's okay let's at least tell Prime what happened." Cliffjumper nodded and they headed back to base. Then they heard a swaking noise and some laser sounds behind them.

"It's Laserbeak!" cried Hound.

"Let's spilt up, he can't follow both of us."

"Right." The two then took a fork in the road. Laserbeak followed Hound and sent one of his wing lasers after Cliffjumper.

"C'mon, bird brain!" Laserbeak keep firing at Hound. "You can do better than that!" taunted Hound. Laserbeak shots keep on coming closer. It wasn't until one shot hit him, making him fall off the road.

When Cliffjumper caught up to him he knew what to do. "Hang on Hound; I'm going to get Ratchet!"

"...Okay..." Cliffjumper drove back to the Ark to get the CMO.

"Ratchet! Hound's down!"

"Primus." Ratchet grumbled.

"What happened, Cliffjumper?" Optimus asked.

"Well we found the Decepticons."

"Go on."

"...I...I had Megatron in my sights...I... I shot at him... I missed and he sent Laserbeak after us. Laserbeak shot Hound down." Optimus sighed. He knew he told Cliffjumper not to engage the Deceptions but he also knew it was in the mini-bot's nature to want to be helpful.

"Alright Cliffjumper. Take us to Hound."

"This way." He led the Autobots to the mountain road where Hound was forced off. "There he is."

The Autobots pulled up to the cliffside. "Are you alright, Hound?" Ratchet yelled down to him.

"I think he damaged my drive train!" Hound called back.

"Anything else broken?"

"No, just my drive train."

"Alright. Hauler, hall 'im up."

* * *

Back at the medical bay, Hound gave them a report while Ratchet fixed him up. "And that was it Prime, it must had been a ship of some kind." He said.

"If it was a ship then the Decepticons need lots of energon to help power it." Prowl suggested.

"So where would they go to get some?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sure Teletraan can tell us." Optimus said. Optimus used the information to pinpoint where the Decepticons were. "Autobots, let's go!" The group transformed and rolled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on an oil rig, oil workers did their normal jobs until the Decepticons showed up. "W-What are they...?" one worker said.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon everybody!" shouted one of the older oil rig workers. All the humans started throwing things at Megatron.

Megatron and Rumble fought them off. Megatron turned to Starscream. "Starscream, fire the null ray."

Starscream obeyed and shot at one of the rig's outside turbines. The ray stopped the rig from working, allowing the Decepticons to easily collect the energy.

"Soundwave, start getting ready to make the energon cubes." Megaton said.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"There they are Prime." Prowl said as the Autobots near the oil rig.

"Stop them at all costs!" the Prime ordered. Just as the Decepticons were gathering their cubes, the Autobots started attacking them. Prowl and Jazz race over where Starscream and his brothers were and started shooting at them. A few of their energon cubes were destroyed. Megatron and Optimus were fighting each other.

The other Autobots fought the other Decepticons. With the loss of energon the Decepticons started to retreat with what they had. Megatron knocked Optimus aside and, with some help from LaserBeak, was able to get away. "Goodbye Optimus Prime! Enjoy a nice swim!" He then shot at the rig making it fall part, making most the Autobots and humans trap.

"Help, my arm's caught!" called Huffer.

"Help us! Please! We can't get out and the fire's coming closer!" Optimus swam over to the humans.

Optimus tried to move the steel that trap the two humans. "I can't move it... Climb on my shoulders, keep your heads above water." The two held onto him and used him like a flotation device as he tried to lift the steel.

_I wish I was still a flyer._ Prowl thought. He looked around and was relieved that Jazz got out. He watched everyone help each other sadly. _If I could fly...I would be able to help everyone..._

"Grab hold, Prowler!"

Prowl was startled out of his moping as he looked to his mate. "Jazz?"

"Yeah! Stop mopin' around and grab on!" Jazz launched the same grappling hook he used to help Optimus. Prowl grabbed it and helped his mate pull himself in by swimming over to the destroyed platform. Jazz smiled and help him up the rest of the way.

"Who are you?" the younger of the two humans asked.

"We're Autobots from the planet Cybertron."

"Another planet, wow!" smiled the younger.

"Those who tried to hurt you are Decepticons."

"Can we help?"

"Only we can fight the Decepticons."

"But my son Spike and I know a lot more stuff about Earth then you do." the older human said.

"They could be some help, Prime." Prowl said.

"Alright, you two can help us. Let's get back to base, everyone."

(End of flashback)

"So they were your first human friends Grandpa?"

"Yep."

"What happens next?"

"Well our human friends help us a lot to understand earth."

"Cool!" smiled the Jazz look a like.

"Their first act of bravery was when Sparkplug, Spike's father, helped Bumblebee bomb the Crystal Mines of Burma."

"What happened?"

"Well..." started Jazz.

(Flashback)

"Once you set this bomb, you'll have sixty seconds to get out," said Wheeljack as he held a bomb out to Sparkplug."

"Alright Wheeljack."

"Be careful in there," said Optimus as Bumblebee transformed.

"Don't worry," replied the mini-bot. Prowl watched worriedly as the youngling went inside.

Seconds tick by and everyone was getting worried. "I hope nothing happened." Prowl said.

"I'll check it out." Optimus said as he transformed and started to drive up to the entrance.

"Be careful Prime!" Just as Optimus got to the entrance, Wheeljack's bomb blew sending Optimus rolling down the mountain side.

"PRIME!"

Everyone raced over after Optimus stopped rolling. "Prime, you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Roller...!" Small beeping sounds were heard as the little remote control car came rolling up. He made a long beep equivalent to an "whew made it!" as he pulled into Optimus's trailer.

"Down but not out. Roller's one tough little Autobot," Jazz smiled.

"Let's get him up on his wheels." Ratchet said.

Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, and one other helped roll Optimus back onto his wheels. "Can you transform Prime?"

"I'll...try..." With a lot of effort and some grunting, Optimus managed to transform.

"What about Sparkplug and Bee?" Prowl asked.

"Only one way to find out," smirked Ironhide. "Start diggin."

Everyone help trying to find the two. "Hey I found them." Jazz said.

"You two okay?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, we thought we had it." Everyone helped clear the way. Jazz reached in and took Sparkplug out. Prowl reached in and grabbed Bumblebee. He hugged him tightly for a brief moment.

_**-Don't scare me like that!-**_

_** -Sorry Prowl.-**_ The two shared a smile as the two rejoined the group.

"Is everyone okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get back to base." So, everyone headed back to base.

"Now what?"

"Let's show the humans around," suggested Hound. "I'm sure they have questions."

"Alright, sounds harmless enough."

(End Flashback)

"So, you got really close with the humans huh?" smiled the black and white.

"Yep, we sure did. We became pretty tight with them."

"What about the planet? Did you get used to calling it home?"

"Yeah ya can say that. We thought we probab'e never see Cyberton again."

"But you did right?"

"Did the humans get to see it?"

"Yep. A few times they came with us to stop the Decepticons and just to see it. They liked it."

"Yeah, Mrs. Carly and Mr. Spike right?" asked the gold one.

"Yep." Jazz said with a smile "They helped us when we needed it most."

"So...what about mommy?" asked the white and black.

"Well...that didn't happen until after Prowler finished helping Silverbolt."

"Grandpa Prowl helped the leader of the Aerialbots?"

"Yep. He felt like he should because he was as former flyer."

"Why Silverbolt afraid to fly?" asked the gold and black.

"Before Vector Sigma gave them sparks, Silverbolt was a low flying transport shuttle. So flying high altitudes scared the poor mech."

"So how did Grandpa Prowl help him?"

"Yeah! Tell us how Grandpa helped," smiled the black and gold. Jazz smiled.

(Flashback)

It was a bright clear day at Mount St. Hilary. Prowl was outside, watching the skies. A familiar silver plane flew out from the Ark and stayed a few miles from the ground. It slowly rose a few miles higher and higher at ten minute intervals. The silver plane was Silverbolt. _'Okay, Silverbolt. I need you to trust me on this. I want you to keeping going higher, but try every five minutes and increase your distance to ten miles.'_

_'O-Okay. I'll try.'_ Silverbolt followed Prowl's instructions and increased his speed and rose faster.

'_You're doing great, Silver.'_

_ 'Thanks, Prowl. I appreciate your help. Maybe the others will respect me more if I can do this.'_

_ 'I know they will.'_

_ 'Do...Do you think they will...if...if I don't...?'_

_ 'I'm sure they will learn to,' _smiled Prowl._ 'You've got a great spark and the spirit of an Autobot.'_

_ 'I hope so.'_

_ 'Trust me. I was once a flyer myself.'_

_ 'You were?'_

_ 'Yes...before...before the war...'_

_ 'What happened?'_

_ '...Jetstorm...he happened...'_

_ 'Who's that?'_

_ '...A flyer that was once my wing mate...'_

_ 'What kind of wing mate is that?'_

_ '...One that was racist towards ground types. He joined the Decepticons...'_

_ 'Racist?'_

_ 'It's a human term. It means he was an elitist that thought flyers were superior.'_

_ 'But are they?'_

_ 'Must you really ask?'_

_ 'I'm sorry...it's just hard. Starscream and his seekers...'_

_ 'What do you feel? Do you think they are?'_

_ '...No...but the others...'_

_ 'That's why you must lead them.'_

_ 'I think it's because we're still learning everything.'_

_ 'That's why I need to teach you.'_

_ 'I'm learning a lot from Optimus and the others too. Just watching the humans help helps me understand this planet's potential.'_

_ 'Yes, but you must also try not to be afraid of heights.'_ Silverbolt sighed and continued his ascent.

Jazz had been a bit worried. He had not seen Prowl for hours, he had looked all over the base for him after he discovered he wasn't in his office, so he decided to go and look for his mate. After asking around, Bumblebee told him he had seen the SIC outside. Jazz had thanked him, before he headed outside. It had taken a while to locate him but after a few moments he spotted his bond-mate standing upon a rocky ledge on the mountainside. Confused at seeing his mate standing up there, Jazz decided to climb up to where his mate was located.

"Prowler, what're you . . . .?" He never got to finish his inquiry when Prowl looked at him, the tactician raised a finger to his lip components to silence him before looking back up at the sky once more. The frown already creasing Jazz's facial plates deepened.

Prowl then touched his index and middle fingers to his helm opening up his comm. link. "How's it going Silverbolt?"

Silverbolt? Jazz couldn't help but look more confused, if that was even possible as he glanced up into the sky above him, his optics tracked to the same location that Prowl was looking in. And sure enough there just above the clouds, was the Aerialbot commander.

'_I'm okay I guess..._' came the uneasy reply from the Concorde.

"Just stay at that altitude until you feel comfortable, then try and go up another foot." Prowl suggested.

'_Okay if you say so..._'

Prowl then turned his attention to his bond-mate stood beside him "What did you want Jazz?"

"I just was worried about ya, Prowler. I've not seen you all day" Jazz replied as he tore his gaze away from the sky to glance at the tactician.

"You didn't have to be, Jazz." The 2IC said with a warm and genuine smile.

"I know that." The saboteur replied as he glanced down at the ground beneath them "but sometimes I can't help it."

'_I don't think I can go up higher..._' Came Silverbolt's voice over the comm.'s ruining their little moment.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today then. Come back in." Prowl told him as he turned his gaze skyward again.

'_Okay..._'

"What were you doin' out 'ere anyway Prowler?" Jazz asked "looks ta me that ya tryin' ta help Silverbolt get over his fear of heights?"

"I was." Prowl replied as he glanced at his mate again before a small frown creased the normally calm and collected facial plates "it's just that the other Aerialbots don't respect or even listen to him because he's afraid of heights and they never will if he doesn't conquer that fear. I . . Someone had to take him under their wing."

"And ya felt it was you?"

"You heard what was said in the last meeting. The Aerialbots need some guidance and I feel Silverbolt can give it to them." Prowl began "we all know they are being tempted to join the Decepticon ranks every time they see Starscream and the other seekers. Imprinting on them now is the only way to prevent them from doing so since logically they are still technically sparklings. They just have adult frames."

"But why you, why not get Skyfire or Powerglide to teach them?"

"You know they won't listen to Powerglide, and Skyfire is a Veritech not a seeker." Prowl replied "they'll only listen to someone of their own kind." The last part was almost said mournfully and Jazz understood why without even asking.

"I'm sure everythin' will work out love." Jazz told him as he slipped his arm around one of his mate's and rested his helm on his shoulder.

"So do I Jazz." Silverbolt landed and transformed. He came up to them.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. I…I just couldn't do it…"

"It's alright, Silverbolt," he smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get there."

"I hope so. Thanks for helping me with this."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to be helping another flyer."

"I'm sure you wish you could be up there with me."

"…Sometimes…but I have my reasons for appreciating the ground," he smiled lovingly at Jazz. Silverbolt only smiled before heading back inside.

"Now…where were we?"

"Enjoying the view up here," Prowl smirked, stealing a kiss from Jazz. Jazz only smiled.

"Prowler I love ya."

Prowl pulled Jazz close and rested his head on Jazz's helm. "I love you too..."

"Let's get back inside."

"Yes, somewhere...private..." Jazz smiled at him.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about Jetstorm."

"...Yes...me too..." The two retired to their shared quarters, locking the door behind them so they could be alone.

* * *

Once inside, the two started kissing each other. Their kissing progressed into…into…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 fic) Jazz always wanted to know what it's like to fly. His intended bond-mate was a flyer until . . . .

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Wind Beneath My Wings  
By: Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 7

(End Flashback)

"Well…?" the black and white mechlet asked curiously.

"I'm not sure I should go into…all the details… Yer both too young to be hearin' 'bout mushy adult stuff."

"Well what happened? Mommy didn't magically appear or grow inside like the humans do."

"No…let's just say… Your grandfather and I cuddled VERY closely on the berth that night. See, when two bondmates love each other, they merge their sparks together to create a sparkling. That sparkling starts as a spark inside the mother of the two mates."

"Oh…So which one carried? Did you or Grandpa Prowl carry mommy?" asked the black and white.

"So…it's similar to the way humans do it then?"

"Yeah, bitlet."

"So who carried?" the black and gold asked again.

"Yeah, tell us please," smiled the white and black.

"Alright, alright."

(Flashback)

"Love ya so much, Prowler."

"Love you too, Jazz."

"So...which one is carrying?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sure one of us could feel it if we are carrying."

"Yeah..." said Jazz. The two of them cuddled together, just enjoying each other's presence. Prowl just couldn't help but smile as he rested his head on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz kissed his helm happily. Prowl felt something in his spark at that moment.

"I think..." Prowl started.

"Think what?" Jazz said, sitting up a bit.

"...There it is again...I...I might be..."

Jazz smile happily. "Are ya carrying Prowler?"

"...Probably..." he smiled. Jazz smiled again.

"Why don't we confirm it with Ratchet in the mornin?"

"Okay."

"Wonder what we're gonna have?"

"Don't know..."

"We can ask tomorrow." Prowl nodded. The two cuddled closer and fell asleep.

88888

The two slept until morning when the two decided to head to Ratchet's medical bay. Jazz smiled as the two walked down the hall. "I wonder if it's going to be a flyer or a ground type..." Prowl said as he places his hand on his chest plate.

"It doesn't matter who she or he is. They'll still be our gift from Primus." Prowl nodded. The Medical Bay's doors slid open as the two entered. "Ratch, ya in here?" Jazz called out.

"What do you need, Jazz?" Ratchet said as he stepped out of his office.

"I'm with spark..." Prowl said.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile. "It's been vorns since Bumblebee when we have a sparkling around the base." he said "You two are here cause you want to know what it is, right?"

"Yeah, and to get a frame started," said Jazz.

"...I...just want to know that they're okay..."

"Take a seat." Ratchet said. Prowl hopped up onto the berth. Ratchet then took a hand held scanner and came over to them. Prowl slowly opened his chest and Ratchet checked him over.

"Well?" Prowl started to ask.

"You're both doing just fine. Congratulations, it's a girl."

"A femme? Really?" Ratchet nodded with a smile. Prowl couldn't help but smile at the news.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Ratchet said as he gave Prowl some space to get down.

"Don't think so."

"Alright. You can come by anytime you need to discuss specifications for her frame."

"Thanks Ratch."

"You're welcome. Go on now and take care of that sparkling."

"We will, come on Prowler." Prowl smiled and took Jazz's hand. Jazz led him out towards the Recreation Room. "Let's start off with some mornin energon."

"Yeah, that will be nice." Prowl said. Jazz smiled wider. "Should we wait until later to tell the others of the news?" Prowl asked.

"...Maybe a little bit. I don't want the whole base to know right now."

"Okay."

Jazz led Prowl over to the couch to sit. "I'll get us some, you just sit tight."

"You're so good to me, Jazz."

"Cause I love ya." Prowl smile as Jazz went to the energon cubes. He smiled at his chest, feeling the femme spark inside him. Jazz soon return with the energon cubes. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks Jazz." He smiled and sat down next to his lover.

"Just think... Soon we'll have an adorable little femme runnin around."

"Yeah." Prowl said with another smile.

"We gotta think of a name."

"Yes, we should."

"But what...?"

"I'm not sure..."

Jazz thought for a moment. "Hey! How about a music name."

"Like what?"

"Like...Harmony...Melody... Something concert related...or somethin really elegant..." Prowl started to think awhile. "...Tympani... Cymbal... Ballet...Symphony..."

"...Symphony... That name is beautiful... Like the sweet symphony we have together..." Prowl smiled.

"Classical is yer favorite type of music too..." smirked Jazz.

"Symphony..." Prowl smiled looking at his chest. Jazz smiled again. "I like that." Prowl said.

"Alright. We've settled on a name," he smiled. Prowl smiled back. Bumblebee noticed them and came over.

"Hey guys." he said "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothin, Bee," smiled Jazz.

"You two are really happy though."

"Yes, we are," smiled Prowl.

"What are you two happy about?"

_**'Should we tell 'em, Prowler?'**_

_** 'I guess it won't hurt.'**_ Jazz smiled. "We're going to have a sparkling, Bee." Prowl said.

"What?" he shouted.

"Ya heard right." Jazz said.

"Congratulations!" he smiled.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"That's great you guys. Do you know what you're having?"

"It's going to be a femme."

"Great." Jazz and Prowl smiled at him. "Who's carrying her?" Prowl tried not to blush. "You are, Prowl?" He only nodded. "Congratulations Prowl." Bumblebee with a smile.

"Thank you, Bumblebee."

"Now, Bee. Ya can't go tellin everyone. Yer the first we've told and we want to keep it quiet for awhile."

"Sure, I won't tell anyone until you guys are ready."

"Thank you, Bumblebee."

"Do you know her name yet?" he asked as he sat down with them.

"Symphony."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks Bee." Jazz said.

"No problem." Prowl smiled.  
"Do you know what she will look like yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's a good question," asked Jazz.

"We're still trying to figure that one out." Prowl said. Jazz looked lost in thought. Prowl thought as well.

"I think our little girl should have ya door wings, Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"Then she can have your visor." Prowl said.

"I don't know Prowler..."

"It can be a retractable one." Bumblebee suggested.

Prowl nodded. "Then she can have both." Jazz smiled.

"What about her color, Prowler?"

"I don't know..." Prowl started.

"...Well... How about a silver color?"

"Just sliver is kind of bland..."

"Well, how about some gold?"

"I think that sounds nice." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Thanks, Bee," smiled Jazz. Bumblebee smiled again.

"She should have gold trim on her doorwings like my black," smiled Prowl.

"That's a nice idea Prowler."

"I should go, let you two discuss the sparkling."

"Okay Bee." Jazz said.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Prowl smiled. Bumblebee waved to the two before headed out of the Rec Room.

"She could have gold on her arms and legs too."

Prowl smile. "Our sparkling will be so beautiful. The mechs will be after her."

"Not with me around," smirked Jazz. Prowl smiled again.

"We should probably tell the Doc Bot."

"Yeah." Prowl said.

Jazz jumped up. "C'mon," he smiled, offering his 'pregnant' mate a hand. Prowl couldn't help but smile as he took the offered hand. Jazz stole a kiss and both went to Medical.

88888

"Hey Ratch, ya busy?" Jazz said as they entered the medical bay.

"Not really," he said finishing up what he was cleaning.

"We can come back later when you're not busy." Prowl said.

"It must be something important if you're both here," he said, putting things away. He walked over to them.

"We just figured out the specs for our sparkling." Jazz said with a smile.

"I was wondering when you two would finally decide."

"We didn't take that long Ratch."

"Anyway, what would you two like your sparkling to look like?" Ratchet said as he picked up a data pad to write it all down.

"Door wings." Jazz said.

"And a retractable visor." Prowl said.

"Silver with gold," added Jazz.

"Where do you want the gold?" Ratchet asked.

"Where the black on my door wings are and on her legs." Prowl said.

"What did you decided to name her?"

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other lovingly before saying, "Symphony."

"Good. I'll go get Jack and we'll get started on her."

"Thanks, Doc Bot."

"Just make sure you take your energon, Prowl." Ratchet said.

"I won't forget, Ratchet." Prowl said.

"I'll make sure of that, Ratch." Jazz added.

"Alright, go on now. I've got work to do."

((End Flashback))

"Aww this is boring, Grandpa," whined the black and white. "Get to part when Mama was born."

"Yeah, can you skip again, Jazz?" asked the black and gold.

Jazz laughed a bit. "Okay." he said.

((Flashback))

Prowl was relaxing in their quarters, reading a few data pads and listening to music. Jazz was busy on duty. He was into a good paragraph. The little femme started to jolt. Prowl wince a bit. "Easy little one." He said gently. The spark started to pulse excitedly. "Easy little one." he repeated. She pulsed again. Prowl didn't know what was happening at first. She kept pulsing. Prowl figured he should see Ratchet about it. He slowly tried to get up from the couch. The little femme started to pulse more. _'Jazz! Jazz, it's time!'_

_ 'Can ya make it to the medical bay?'_

_ 'I should be able to.' _Prowl walked out of the room and down the hall.

_'I'll hail Ratchet for you and get off duty as soon as I can.'_

_ 'Thanks...Jazz... She's eager to come out...'_

_ 'Yo! Docbot!'_

_ 'Primus Jazz, you don't have to yell through the comms!' _Ratchet said frustrated.

_'Sorry, just excited and worried at the same time. It's time, sparklin' time.'_

_ 'Where are you?'_

_ 'On duty right now. Prowler should be on his way there.'_

_ 'By himself?' _Ratchet said worriedly.

_'She's comin' ready or not, Ratch.'_

"First Aid, go and see if Prowl needs a hand getting to medical." Ratchet asked his apprentice.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"I'm staying behind to get her frame ready." First Aid only nodded before rushing down the hall.

He met Prowl halfway. "...E-Easy Symphony...I know..." he winced, as he collapsed against the wall.

First Aid ran over. "Here Prowl, let me help." he said.

"Thanks, First Aid. She's...determined..." First Aid help Prowl to his feet and guide him the rest of the way to medical.

"...I hope...you're ready..." Prowl said as they walked in. "She's ready to...come out...Now..."

"I'm just about ready." Ratchet said "All we need is your mate."

"...I don't think...she can wait..."

"Okay get on a berth." First Aid helped him lie down on one. "Okay Prowl, open up." Prowl looked around for a moment, giving Jazz on last chance. He sighed heavily and let his chest plates open and his spark chamber as well. The little pink spark almost jumped out, eager to be free from her mother's hold. Ratchet worked quickly, putting the necessary force field around his hands before reaching in to take the sparkling. It sparked wildly shocking him a few times. "She's going to be a feisty one."

"Like Jazz..." Prowl said, still wondering where his mate was.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," First Aid said, trying to encourage Prowl. Ratchet went over to a nearby berth were the silver and gold frame was.

"First Aid, I could use you. My hands are full."

"Coming." First Aid said. He went over and opened the chest plates of the femme sparkling. Ratchet nestled the pink spark into the spark chamber of the frame. The chamber and chest plates closed. The three of them waited, but not for very long. Symphony sprang to life almost instantly, eagerly sitting up. She looked around the room until she spies Prowl.

She almost jumped down, reaching for him. "Settle down, I haven't even checked you over yet." She started clicking at Ratchet. "Alright, alright," he said as he did some quick scans and then took her into his arms. He placed her onto Prowl's now closed chest. She nuzzled against him, happily.

"Hello there my little Symphony." Prowl said with a smile.

She clicked back happily. "I'll start getting you a supply of fine grade," Ratchet said as he went to the supply closet. First Aid put everything away.

"Do you need my help, Ratchet?"

"No," he called back. "I already made some while working on her frame. I just need to get it all ready."

Symphony enjoyed being with Prowl as he slowly sat up with her. "You're very beautiful, just like I knew you would be." Symphony clicked happily and started playing with Prowl's fingers. "You really are feisty," Prowl smiled as she played excitedly. "You're just like your father." Symphony stopped playing all the sudden. She felt another familiar presence. She climbed out of Prowl's lap and looked out from the edge of the berth. She whined to be let down. "What's wrong, Symphony? Want to go exploring already?" Prowl took her into his arms and got down. He tried to walk with her but she fussed to be set down. "Alright, but don't crawl too far away from me, little one." Symphony started crawling as soon as she got on the floor. She crawled a bit more quickly than a normal newborn sparkling. She was on a mission. She crawled out of the Medical Bay and down the hall. Prowl kept up with her. "Where are you going little one?" Prowl asked.

She just clicked and kept going. Prowl followed, curious as to where she could be rushing off to so soon. She chirped happily and crawled round the corner as fast as she could go. "I'm so late..." said a familiar voice as he jogged down the hall. "So late... Oh Primus! Symphony? Is that you?" he shouted in surprise as a little silver and gold femme crawled right up to his legs. She clicked at him.

He knelt down and took her into his arms. "Ya just couldn't wait for me, could ya?" he smiled. He hugged her tightly. "Yer so strong and quick already," he said as he kissed her helm. "Where's yer mom?"

"I'm right here." Prowl said as he came around the corner.

"Prowler, I'm so sorry. I tried to make it as quickly as I could. She's a feisty little one ain't she?"

"Yes...She couldn't wait to see the world or find you," he added with a smirk. Jazz smiled. Symphony nuzzled against him before looking at her mother.

"Want to go back to mom?" Jazz asked.

She shook her head. "She's just making sure I'm still here and that I'm not mad at her." Prowl came up and rubbed her helm. "You're very smart, knowing how to go find your father."

"I'll say she is," smiled Jazz. Symphony clicked happily.

"I didn't give you two permission to leave yet."

Prowl turn and looked at Ratchet as he came up to them. "I'm sorry Ratchet, but Symphony just wanted to find her dad." Prowl said.

Symphony just stared at the medic. "Sorry I'm late, Doc Bot. I tried to be as quick as possible."

"..."

"Ratchet, you don't expect me to just let her crawl away. I had to go after her."

"She's already smarter and more mobile than a newborn sparkling. She's going to be handful," he said, his face warming into a smile. "You need to work on your patience, little one," he smiled, patting her on the helm. Symphony clicked at him. "You'll grow up to be a strong femme someday," he smiled. "Come back to Medical. You two are going to need fine grade."

"You heard him little lady." Jazz said with a smile and the family followed Ratchet back to the medical bay. Symphony watched Ratchet, feeling him out. Jazz just couldn't help but smile.

_'I hope she doesn't grow to hate him,'_ said Prowl.

_'I don't think she'll hate him._' Jazz said.

_'Well...so far he's been very authoritive. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, Jazz.'_

_ 'We'll just have to see Prowler.'_

He nodded as they reentered. "Everything alright?" First Aid asked.

"Yeah. Now that she's found me it is," Jazz smiled. "She ran off to find me is all."

"Oh."

"Alright, two cubes of fine grade should last you for a week. I've got everything you need here."

"Thanks, Doc." Symphony eyed the two cubes of the blue liquid. Prowl took them from the CMO and subspaced them to get them to their quarters. Symphony started to click again. "What's wrong, Simmie?"

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "Thought of a nickname for our daughter already?" he said.

"Yeah. Why not?" She started to whimper, looking around for that pretty blue liquid. Her little tank started to make noises.

Ratchet came over and watched, making sure it wouldn't develop into anything serious. "Symphony, you alright, sweetspark?" Prowl asked as he came over too.

"I think Simmie's hungry. Aren't you?" Ratchet had made a bottle for when she was first born and he took it out now. "Here you go, Symphony. Now don't drink it too fast," he said as he handed it to the silver femme. She took it in her hands and started to drink from it. Ratchet smiled at her as she slowly drank it.

"Thanks Ratchet." Prowl said.

"I thought she was going to be hungry before now, so I was prepared." Symphony finished the bottle and looked up at Ratchet. She clicked and holds the bottle up at him. "All done, or do you want a little more?" She shook her head. Ratchet smiled and took the bottle back. He went over to a sink and washed out the bottle before giving it to Prowl.

Symphony clicked at Ratchet and then reached out her arms. "Aww, I think Simmie wants to give you a hug." Ratchet couldn't help but smile and picks her up in his arms. She nuzzled against him, humming a little.

"That's good."

"Worried about her liking me?" Ratchet said in a playfully scolding tone.

"I guess you can say that."

Ratchet only smiled. "She's sweet ain't she?"

"Of course. She has good parents." Just then, Symphony started to whine. Ratchet watched her for a moment, as did Prowl and Jazz. Prowl was unsure what could upset his daughter. She had an upset, sick look on her faceplates before she hiccupped followed by a burp. Ratchet then knew what to do. He rubbed her back to help her digest her energon. "Feel better?" he asked her. She clicked and nuzzled him again. Jazz and Prowl smiled at her. Symphony sighed happily and closed her optics. She quickly fell asleep against the medic.

"I think we found our first babysitter." Jazz said with a huge smile.

Ratchet was surprised at first but then smiled. "I might not be readily available though. Being a medic has its demands."

"We understand, Ratchet." Prowl said.

"...Although... I could watch her for a little while. I don't want to wake her."

"Then I know just what we can do until then." Jazz said with a smirk at Prowl.

"I don't want anymore sparklings."

"Awww Prowler, yer no fun."

"...Well... We can snuggle."

"First Aid, I'll need you to take over for awhile. I have a sparkling to watch."

"Okay Ratchet." He retreated back into his office where it would be quiet for the sparkling.

88888

Wheeljack went into Medical to check on his mate. "Hey, First Aid, Ratchet here?"

"Yeah, he disappeared into his office."

"Thanks."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I just wanted to see if he'd grab some energon with me."

"Alright." Wheeljack just smiled and went back into the CMO's office.

"Hey Ratchet, want to-…" He could only smile to see the medic fast asleep with a silver sparkling cuddled up in his lap. "That's so cute," he spoke more softly. He thought for a moment but then remembered Prowl and Jazz. "Must be Symphony." He could only smile as Ratchet got more comfortable in his work berth, Symphony snuggling closer. He quietly stepped out and headed out.

"Any luck?"

"He's asleep. Better keep things going quietly. I'll come back later on." He couldn't help but smile happily as he walked out. First Aid just shrugged.

88888

About an hour later, Symphony slowly woke up. She sat up and saw Ratchet fast asleep. She decided not to wake him and looked around the room. She saw pretty interesting things. There was a data pad on the desk next to a computer. There were shiny containers and small tools organizing neatly on shelves and in cabinets. She smiled and slowly studied how to get down from Ratchet. After calculating the most logical way of getting down she then decided to climb down Ratchet's leg. She surveyed the room and analyzed a way to climb up onto the shelves. She pulled open some drawers on a desk and used them like stairs. She soon reached the shiny things are and started to give each a good look at what they could be. She saw some pretty colors and decided to mix them together. Soon the mixture started to make some pretty smoke. She smiled and chirped happily at the smoke. She found big cotton balls and cleaning cloths. She started throwing the cotton balls like snow. She dipped the cotton balls in a few liquids to color them and then threw them too. She used the cleaning cloths to try and clean up some spills she made. She stared at some shiny tools and played a little with them. Then she saw the syringes. She managed to open a drawer and get them out. She stuck one into an open container of blue liquid. She got it all over her hand an arm trying to suck it up into the syringe. Once it was full, she discovered it made a pretty squirt gun. She threw more cotton balls and shot at them. She went through a few syringes to make more colors. She clicked happily as she played with her new toys. Ratchet slowly awoke from his nap from all the happily clicking to see his office a colorful mess. "WHAT IN PRIMUS IS GOING ON?" Symphony stop playing with this wide optic look on her face before she started to cry. "Alright, alright... Primus Symphony..." He got out some clean cleaning cloths and wrapped her tightly in them. He set her down on the floor next to the berth and worked on cleaning everything up.

"Ratchet? Is everything okay in there?" First Aid asked from outside the door.

"Get in here."

"Yes sir." Symphony was still crying, but she had calmed down to whimpers and whines.

"What happened in here?" First Aid said "Looks like Rumble was in here."

"Symphony happened. Could you finish cleaning up in here? I've gotten the worst of it. I need to get her to the wash racks."

"Okay."

Ratchet disposed of the cloth he was using and dried off some liquids with a new one. He went over towards the berth and picked Symphony up off the floor. "Come on, little one. You need a bath."

_'Ratchet, is everything alright?'_ Prowl asked through the comm.

_'Symphony woke up early from her nap and made a huge mess of my office before I woke up.'_

_ 'Sounds like something she got from Jazz.'_

_ 'Yes, curiosity might have killed the sparkling. She's lucky I keep the dangerous things locked up in the Medical Bay and not my office.'_

_ 'You want me to come get her?'_

_ 'She needs a good bath first.'_ Symphony whined at Ratchet, nuzzling against him as she continued to whimper. He sighed as he carried her down the hall to the wash racks. "It's okay. I'm not really mad at you." he spoke to her "I know you didn't mean it, you were just curious." She stared up at him with water optics. "Really, it's alright. I'd appreciate it if you asked me next time." She clicked sadly nuzzling against him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She clicked again, still holding onto him.

He smiled as he brought her over to a station. There were a few other Autobots there too. They all knew whose sparkling it was and they all flock over to take a look at the sparkling of the second and third in command. Symphony got scared and hid against Ratchet, new tears forming as she cried. "Back off! She's not in the mood for visitors right now. You can all see her, ONE at a time later on. Prowl and Jazz will decide when she's ready for visitors." Mechs started to back off. Ratchet sighed as they all went back to their own business. He started the shower head with some warm water. He unwrapped Symphony and discarded the rags in a waste receptacle. He came back over and held her under the flow. She clicked happily, wiggling a bit. He set her down on the seat of the stall. She splashed happily under its warm flow. He didn't mind that he was getting wet. He needed one too. He changed the flow to cleaning fluids and picked her back up. She giggled and chirped as he started scrubbing her. She kept squirming to play with the bubbles. "I'm almost done." Ratchet said with a laugh. She started to blow the bubbles and pop them. She accidently swallowed some and started hiccupping bubbles. Ratchet gently patted her on the back. She hiccupped a few more, giggling.

Ratchet smiled and set the flow back to warm water. He held her against him and let them both rinse off. She looked a bit sad that bath time was over already. "I'm sure your parents will give you lots more baths." She smiled at him as he turned the water off. "There, all better."

He carried her over to the drying racks and grabbed some towels. She eyed the drying racks fans in curiosity. "Oh...So I see..." He put the towels back and carried her over. He turned them on and set her down. She came closer to check them out. She winced at first, door wings twitching towards her back. Then she let the fans dry her off. She then came back over to Ratchet. "All dry now?" She nodded and clicked happily. He picked her up and left the wash racks. "Let's go find your mother and father." She clicked in a agreement. He smiled and headed to go find Prowl.

88888

Prowl was walking down the hall, hoping to run into Ratchet. Symphony clicked happily and chirped as she saw him. Prowl smiled happily as he came over. "There's my girl." he said as he took his daughter in his arms "You been good for Uncle Ratchet?"

She looked down at the floor. "Well...besides making a mess she was," Ratchet smiled.

Prowl rubbed her helm. "It's alright. If Ratchet's not mad at you, I'm not either." She looked back up at him and nuzzled into him. He smiled. "We've got to find a better way of channeling your energy."

"I know you and Jazz can find a way." Ratchet said. He waved at Symphony. "Bye now." She waved back, chirping at him. Prowl couldn't help but smile.

"Come, let's go find your father." Symphony clicked happily. _'Jazz, where are you?'_

_ 'In the Rec Room, Prowler.'_

_ 'Good, someone wants to meet you.'_

_ 'Who?'_

_ 'You'll see," _smiled Prowl as he headed to the Rec Room.

_'I'll be waiting, Prowler.'_ Symphony got scared to see all the Autobots in the room.

"It's okay, mommy's here to protect you." Prowl said. She huddled against Prowl until he spotted Jazz. She started to click happy seeing her daddy.

"Hey there, Simmie," he smiled as he came over. "Aww, what's wrong?"

"She's a bit scared of the others." Prowl said.

"Oh...that's alright. You want to come to daddy?" Symphony nodded as she raised her arms out to him. Jazz happily took her into his arms. "Missed you," he smiled as he kissed her helm. "You smell clean."

"Ratchet gave her her first bath."

"I see. Why?"

"Apparently she got very curious in Ratchet's office and made a bit of a mess."

"Awww." Symphony smiled at him. Jazz carried her over to a favorite quiet spot away from the others. "Here we go." He sat her down in his lap. Prowl sat down on the other side. Symphony looked around the room. She watched many bigger mechs talk happily among themselves, or many watched TV. "There's a lot of people here huh?" Jazz smiled. She nodded. Jazz smiled and turned on his music player. She clicked curiously at the sound. "You wanna listen to some music, Simmie?" She clicked with a nod. Jazz turned the volume up just a bit. She cooed happily. She started to bounce to the rhythm. Prowl smiled. "She's dancing already," he smile.

"And she'll sweep what ever mech that will be her mate off their peds."

"Hey...she ain't old enough to date yet. I don't want no mech's grimy digits on her."

"I know that Jazz." Prowl said "What ever mech that want to date her I'll make sure to run a very deep background check." Jazz smiled. Symphony was too into the music to know or care what her parents were talking about even though she was still too young to understand. She was too busy listening to the music to know or see Smokescreen and Bluestreak coming over. Prowl smiled at his cousins.

"Awww! Is that Symphony?"

"Yep, cute isn't she?" Prowl said with a smile.

"She's adorable."

Bluestreak couldn't help but smile. "Will she like us?" he asked.

"You'll have to see. She's busy enjoying her father's music," Prowl added with a smile.

"Can we sit with you guys?"

"Sure," smiled Jazz. The two other Dustans sat down. Jazz turned down the music. "Symphony... Symphony look. You're uncles are here." Symphony looked up at him confused before she spies the two other mechs sitting with them.

"Hi, Symphony. I'm Bluestreak. I'm your mother's cousin." Symphony clicks at him as she saw his own door wings. "Hi," he kept smiling.

"Hi, I'm Smokescreen, your mother's other cousin." Smokescreen said with his own smile. Symphony looked up at them.

"What you think little one?" Prowl asked. She just clicked up at the two. Prowl smiled.

Bluestreak reached out a hand to her. She looked at his hand for a bit before slowly reaching for it. She took it and then nuzzled against it. She clicked at him. Bluestreak smiled a huge smile. She wiggled into his lap. "What you want cutie?" Bluestreak asked. She whirred up at him happily. Bluestreak smiled at her.

"She likes you, that's good," smiled Prowl. "We'll need another babysitter."

"I would love to watch her." Bluestreak said happily.

"We don't need you right now."

` "That's okay."

"Symphony, do you like me?" She turned to Smokescreen. She clicked at him for a moment. She reached out a little hand. Smokescreen smiled as he held out his hand to her. She grasped it with a click. He smiled again and gently took her out of Bluestreak's lap and into his own. She started to cry. Smokescreen looked surprised and quickly give her back to his brother. She calmed down immediately. "She hates me..." Smokescreen said.

"Nah, I don't think she hates ya," said Jazz.

"She probably just didn't want you to take her," said Prowl.

"Oh." Symphony nuzzled against Bluestreak and then stared at Smokescreen. "I'm sorry." Smokescreen said. She clicked at him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. She extended a hand from Bluestreak's lap. Smokescreen then knew what to do as he just took her hand. She pulled on it and started sucking on his fingers from Bluestreak's lap.

"I bet you are pretty tasty to her, brother." Bluestreak said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed. "She's just exploring, like a human baby does," said Prowl. Jazz smiles. Prowl smiled too.


End file.
